Play Behind
by Mrs. Funny
Summary: Fic pertama aku. maaf gabisa bikin summary.. bagaimana jika Hinata berpacaran dengan Naruto tetapi hatinya sudah didapatkan oleh si bungsu Uchiha? Siapa yang akhirnya dipilih Hinata? Pilihan hatinya, atau statusnya? Check it out.. Chap 5 updated! warning : Hard lemon. EDITED.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING : AU, gaje, maybe ooc, rated M

Hurray! halo para reader sekalian, ini fict pertama aku. mohon maaf kalo ceritanya aneh. sambil belajar juga saya disini. sebenernya bingung juga mau bikin cerita apa, meskipun di otak saya sudah numpuk banyak banget ide tapi bingung mau yang mana. jadi saya pilih yang ini aja. oke langsung aja. semoga suka! selamat membaca... EDITED

Siap siap berkomentar ya! Dan maaf kalo khusus chapter satu pendek banget. Yup! Selamat membaca...

Summary : bagaimana jika Hinata berpacaran dengan Naruto tetapi hatinya sudah didapatkan oleh si bungsu Uchiha? Siapa yang akhirnya dipilih Hinata? Pilihan hatinya, atau statusnya? Check it out..

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto-sensei

* * *

><p><strong>Play Behind<strong>

Hinata's POV

Hujan pagi ini mungkin cukup untuk menyambut _weekend-_ku. Jika biasanya sinar matahari yang masuk lewat jendela kotakku, hari ini sang mentari tidak menepati janjinya untuk terbit dipagi hari. Mulai bosankah? Mulai lelahkah? Entahlah. Yang pasti, dengan keadaan yang bersambut ini, kebanyakan manusia lebih memilih untuk bergelung dengan selimut bulu mereka. Tapi tidak dengan aku. Aku lebih memilih membuka kotak jendela dikamar kosku, lalu menuangkan air hangat kedalam cangkir hingga air didalam cangkir menjadi hitam pekat. Aku duduk dibalkon depan kamar kosku sambil melihat rintik hujan yang sudah membuat genangan air dimana-mana. Aku melihat seorang ibu dengan payung yang dipegangnya sedang menuntun anak kecil agar tidak hujan-hujanan. _Permainan anak kecil, _batinku. Ketika hujan, aku selalu berpikir, lebih dulu mana diantara sekian banyak rintik hujan yang ada, yang jatuh kebumi? Ah sampai sekarang pun aku masih belum menemukan jawabannya, kawan. Itu sama halnya dengan mempertanyakan, mana yang lebih dulu jatuh cinta, aku atau kau? Aku tidak menemukan jawabannya, _I just do it._ Aku tidak ingat siapa yang memulai, aku mungkin? Ataukah kau? tapi yang pasti, bukan aku yang mengakhiri. Ya, itu yang pasti.

Delapan bulan belakangan aku memang _in relationship _dengan Naruto. Teman satu angkatanku disekolahnya. Tapi, apa karena aku berpacaran dengannya, sudah pasti aku memberikan hatiku untuknya? Sasuke. Ya, orang—mantan—itu yang sudah lebih dulu mengambilnya daripada Naruto. Jangan salahkan aku bagaimana bisa aku hatiku di berada di Sasuke, sedangkan aku berpacaran dengan Naruto. Aku hanya mengikuti saran teman-temanku untuk menerimanya. Seperti kata orang, **rebut dulu hati kawannya, baru kau bisa sukses mendekati targetmu karena kawan targetmu mendukungmu.**Dan ya, jadilah aku berpacaran dengannya—meskipun aku mencintai Sasuke lebih dari Naruto, tapi tidak melebihi cintaku pada Yang Maha Pencipta dan orangtuaku, karena sudah menciptakan mereka, dan sudah menciptakanku, sehingga aku bisa merasakan semuanya sekarang.

Aku tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana kondisi asam lambungku yang bisa sewaktu-waktu naik. Aku seorang pecinta kopi. Mana mungkin hanya karena asam lambung yang tidak menentu, aku akan berhenti minum kopi? Seorang pecinta kopi, tidak akan memberhentikan rutinitasnya meminum kopi. Sama halnya dengan seseorang yang suka tidur, tetapi malah bekerja dikafe malam. Lucu bukan? Percayalah, _bartender-bartender _yang mempekerjakan dirinya disana adalah orang yang memiliki _insomnia _ketika malam hari. Salahkan saja ayah yang mengenalkanku pada kopi, sehingga aku terlarut menyukainya. Akupun sudah banyak mencoba rasa-rasa kopi yang ada.

'Ah tenangnya hari liburku, seandainya saja setiap hari aku bisa seperti ini, menikmati pagi hari dengan santai tanpa harus dikejar oleh waktu yang membuat orang selalu ketakutan. Bodoh! Orang-orang selalu takut dengan waktu karena bisa melanggar peraturan, bukankah peraturan ada hanya untuk dilanggar?' Batinku.

Aku mengingat apakah hari ini ada janji dengan seseorang. Nyatanya tidak ada. Mungkin aku akan menghabiskan hari ini dengan belanja sayuran atau mungkin melakukan hibernasi selama senja belum berpendar.

_'DRRTTT'. _Ponselku bergetar satu kali. Ada pesan masuk tandanya.

**Sender : Sasuke**

**Hime, kau berniat menghadiri pembukaan kafe Boo?**

Ah rupanya dari Sasuke. Kami memang sama-sama penggila kopi, jadi apapun itu jika berhubungan dengan kopi, kita selalu bisa sejalan. Tapi, kali ini lain. Aku sudah memiliki pacar. Seharusnya aku mengunjungi kedai itu dengan pacarku, bukan dengan mantanku. Sekarang, yang harus aku lakukan hanyalah tinggal menjawab, 'aku ada janji dengan Naruto' atau 'aku sudah mengunjunginya'. _Suck it! _Jawaban kedua sepertinya terdengar sangat fiktif, karena kafenya baru saja dibuka hari ini.

**Status : Sent**

**Uhm, yang didepan GOR atau bukan? Baiklah.**

_Fvck that!_kenapa jariku tidak bisa berkompromi dengan logikaku, malah bekerjasama dengan hatiku?

**Sender : Sasuke**

**Aku jemput pukul setengah lima.**

Baiklah, mungkin lebih baik aku memang harus mengalah dengan hatiku kali ini. Oh ralat, mungkin kali ini lebih baik diganti 'berulang kali'.

**Apa aku salah jika aku egois menginginkan dua orang pria untuk mengisi hati dan hariku? Bukankah manusia memang ditakdirkan sebagai makhluk yang egois?**

Jam setengah lima kurang lima menit, aku sudah siap dengan pakaian kasual yang seharusnya tidak dipakai oleh gadis yang notabene 'diajak kencan' oleh seorang pria, oh ralat maksudku mantan. Dan ya, mari kita lihat, apa Sasuke akan telat menjemputku?

Hanya selisih berapa menit kemudian, Sasuke datang dengan motor gedenya. Ia juga mengenakan pakaian yang santai. Kaos polo biru tua dengan _blazzer _hitamnya dipadu dengan celana _jeans _warna senada dengan kaosnya, dan jangan lupakan sepatu _converse_ hitamnya yang sudah berubah warna menjadi biru tua karena sering dipakai dan motor_ sport _hitamnya. Sangat santai memang. Belum juga Sasuke sampai ke depan pintu kosku, wangi _bvlgari_-nya sudah tercium oleh indra penciumanku yang mungkin sudah dihafalkan oleh otakku. Aku. Sangat. Menyukai. Bau. Ini.

"hey kenapa kau masih diam?" dia baru saja datang, tetapi langsung menggodaku seperti itu. Aku pun memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan langsung memboncengnya.

"jangan memulai, ayo jalan."

"siap, Nona Cantik!"

"hime, bagaimana tempatnya? Kau suka?"

"Terlebih jika kau yang akan membayar semua ini," gurauku bercanda.

"Tentu saja, aku yang mengajakmu."

"tidak perlu, aku hanya bercanda."

'_DDRRRTT' _ponselku bergetar satu kali. Seperti biasa, itu tanda ada pesan masuk.

**Sender : Naruto**

**Hime, sedang dimana? **

'Deg! Apa dia tau aku lagi pergi sama Sasuke?' Aku mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru kafe, berharap dia tidak ada disini. Dan ternyata dia tidak ada. _Syukurlah.._

**Status : Sent**

**Kenapa? Aku sedang diluar.**

Aku tidak berbohong, memang kenyataannya aku sedang tidak ada di kos tetapi sedang ada diluar—meskipun bersama Sasuke.

**Sender : Naruto**

**Padahal aku ingin mampir ke kosmu.**

"ehem. Bisa ponselmu kamu matikan dulu kalau sedang bersamaku?"

"eh? Iya sebentar, Sasuke-kun. Maaf."

**Status : Sent**

**Oh, aku sedang dirumah Ino.**

Maafkan aku, aku berbohong (lagi). Tapi memang keadaan harus memungkinkan untuk berbohong, lantas aku harus bagaimana lagi? Bukankah berbohong untuk kebaikan, diizinkan?

"apa kau memang harus mengabaikanku?" _oh God! I swear, _tadi aku sempat melihat raut wajah kecewa ketika dia menyebut nama Naruto. Aku terlihat seperti perempuan yang jahat karena sudah egois meminta dua pria untuk mengisi hariku.

**Sender : Naruto**

**Aku jemput?**

"eh? Maaf. Ino akan ke kos." Aku berbohong (lagi dan lagi).

**Status : Sent**

**Tidak perlu Naru-kun. Biar Ino saja yang mengantarku**

"ada apa memangnya?"

"entahlah, tugas mungkin?"

**Sender : Naruto**

**Jangan terlalu larut pulangnya. xoxo**

"jalan sekarang?"

"kemana? Sebentar aku habiskan kopiku dulu."

"_a beautiful place like you."_ Tak urung, kalimat saktinya itu mampu membuatku ber-_blush on_ ria.

"yaa, apa yang kau maksudkan?" Ucapku sambil menahan malu. Semoga saja dia tidak melihat semburat merah dipipiku.

"sudahlah ayo!" Sasuke yang tidak sabaran langsung saja menggandeng tanganku seenak jidatnya. Tapi tentu saja, ada rasa hangat yang menjalar meskipun hanya bergandengan. Berbeda ceritanya jika itu Naruto yang menggandeng tanganku. Aku tidak merasakan apapun.. 'Tuhan, maafkan aku..'

**Hey, beritahu aku hukuman apa yang paling berat untuk seorang gadis, selain hidup diantara cerita cinta yang didalamnya terdapat orang yang ia cintai, dan orang yang mencintainya?**

* * *

><p>Huah. Kependekan ya? Gomen...<p>

niatnya, fict ini mau saya bikin chapter. dan fict ini cuma buat pembukaan doang, konfliknya ada di chapter selanjutnya.. tapi juga kalo para readers mau saya nerusin..

Cukup santaikah temanya?

Maaf ya, untuk urusan rating saya kasih M. Buat yang belum cukup umur dan nggak suka, lebih baik nggak usah diterusin bacanya.

Kritik diterima yang penting membangun

So, kalau mau fict ini dilanjutin, jangan lupa reviewnya ya!

Oke..

Now its time for

.

.

Review..


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING : AU, gaje, OOC SANGAT!, rated T, Don't like don't read, maybe contain some typos

Halooo! Aku muncul lagi dengan melanjutkan fic lama. Ini waktu bikin lumayan banyak gangguannya, tapi aku bela-belain update buat yang nunggu. Soalnya internet lagi buruk sinyalnya, juga lagi UAS. Otaknya udah panas gara-gara _sin cos tan _jadinya, maaf kalo idenya buruk banget.

Siap siap berkomentar ya! Dan maaf kalo khusus chapter satu pendek banget. Yup! Selamat membaca...

Summary : Bagaimana jika Hinata berpacaran dengan Naruto tetapi hatinya sudah didapatkan oleh si bungsu Uchiha? Siapa yang akhirnya dipilih Hinata? Pilihan hatinya, atau statusnya? Check it out..

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto-sensei

Last, happy reading!

*Mrs. Funny*

Hari ini, seperi rutinitas biasanya—dimana setelah hari libur pasti akan ada masuk lagi. Aku pun sama. Setelah kemarin libur, sekarang masuk lagi. Seolah belum mau membiarkan _mood_ku naik, hari pertama masuk setelah hari minggu, jadwal pelajaranku adalah olahraga di jam pertama. Menyebalkan bukan? Oh, apa aku lupa menceritakan bahwa aku sangat-sangat membenci olahraga, kecuali renang.

_So, here i am._ Berada didepan gerbang sekolah, yang bertuliskan 'Suna International High School'. Jangan bilang aku juga lupa menceritakan kepada kalian jika aku bersekolah di Suna Interntional High School. Oh tidak, jangan terlalu menganggapku mengagumkan, kalian pun bisa bersekolah disini juga. Dan, oh tidak, jangan bayangkan ini sekolah yang menyenangkan seperti sekolah-sekolah internasional yang ada di sinetron-sinetron ataupun novel-novel karya penulis terkenal. Mungkin Suna International High School terkenal dan terpandang karena prestasi akademis dan non-akademis yang seimbang menjadi salah satu sekolah favorit di kota Suna. Menurutku, tidak ada yang terlalu mencolok dari sekolah ini, maksudku jika kamu tahu maksudku—mempunyai gedung utama, memiliki banyak murid, memiliki kantin sekolah, memiliki toilet. Jadi, apa bedanya dengan sekolah lain? Ah sudahlah, jangan membahas sekolah. Sejujurnya, aku sendiri pun tidak tahu kenapa aku mau bersekolah disini, mungkin karena aku anak yang cukup menurut dengan perintah orangtua. Aku berada disini, bukan karena sekolah ini menerima uang sogokan dari orangtuaku (yang kata orang, orangtuaku pebisnis terpandang). Aku berada disini melalui jalur yang sama seperti murid disini umumnya, mengikuti tes. Oh, tunggu dulu, prestasiku juga tidak muluk-muluk ataupun parah-parah banget, aku termasuk biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada yang mencolok dari diriku, pada umumnya. Seperti murid lain, aku pun bisa tidak memahami pelajaran eksakta jika aku tidak fokus memperhatikan. Maka, khusus untuk pelajaran eksakta, seberapa pun besarnya godaan untuk tidak memperhatikan pelajaran eksakta, aku selalu berusaha fokus memperhatikan guru-guru mata pelajaran eksakta yang sedang berceramah didepan muridnya. Dan ya, aku memang tidak terlalu memperhatikan guru-guru non eksakta, dan contoh simpelnya adalah guru sejarah. Aku sudah menjadi langganan Mrs. Kurenai karena jarangnya memperhatikan dia ketika mengajar. _'Bitch, dia terlalu mengharapkan perhatianku, rupanya.'_ Begitulah pikirku jika Mrs. Kurenai sudah menyebutkan namaku disela-sela materi mengajarnya. Aku cukup heran, kenapa masih ada guru sejarah. Aku pikir, semua yang sudah lalu tidak perlu diungkit atau dijadikan bahan pembicaraan lagi, bukan? Apa dengan kita membicarakan, atau pun mengomentari suatu peristiwa sejarah, sejarah akan berubah? Tidak ada pengaruh, tidak ada perubahan. Untuk apa pula kita mengetahui riwayat seseorang? Tapi, meskipun begitu, aku selalu membaca ulang dirumah karena meskipun aku tidak memperhatikan Mrs. Kurenai ketika mengajar, aku masih bisa memahaminya dirumah. Ah sudahlah, pembicaraan tentang sejarah dihentikan sekarang.

Kulirik jam yang ada ditanganku sebentar.

'masih kurang tiga puluh menit, rupanya.'

"tou-san, aku masuk ke kelas dulu." Aku mencium pipi tou-san dan menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum aku melangkahkan masuk kedalam gedung.

"ya sayang, hari ini ada ekstrakurikuler?"

"tidak, tou-san. Tou-san tidak perlu menjemputku, nanti aku akan pulang dengan sakura-chan atau dengan ino-chan."

"baiklah, selamat belajar sayang."

Ketika mobil yang dikendarai tou-san sudah mulai mengecil karena menjauh dari pandanganku, aku menarik napas dalam-dalam (lagi), menegakkan kepalaku, dan melangkahkan masuk. Dengan sedikit senyum mengembang dibibir tipisku. Terselip sebuah pengharapan kecil.

'semoga hari ini menyenangkan! Ganbatte!'

*Mrs. Funny*

Aku melangkah kan kaki menuju ke dalam gedung sekolah, meskipun belum jam delapan, sekolah sudah dipadati siswa yang rajin dan niat ke sekolah, juga untuk siswa yang belum mengerjakan peer, dan mencontek pekerjaan milik temannya. Ya begitulah kelasku, biasanya.

"Hina-chan!" aku menengokkan kepalaku mencari arah dari sumber suara tersebut. Ino rupanya. Ya, aku memang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'hina-chan' oleh ino dan sakura. Aku langsung tersenyum kepada ino.

"hai ino-chan.." aku menjawab sambil berlari kecil menuju kearahnya. Dan...

_BRAK!_

"hina-chan! Kok bisa jatuh sih? Lagi liatin apa kamu? Ayo aku bantu berdiri."

Aku hanya meringis. Aku keseleo sewaktu berlari kearah ino, yah mungkin memang takdirku untuk jatuh. Tapi percayalah, aku beranggapan ini adalah sebuah awal yang buruk di hari senin, semoga ini hanya bayangan buruk ku.

"ayo berdiri, bisa tidak?"

Aku mendongak perlahan, beralih memandangi sepasang sepatu yang berada disamping sepatu ino dan sepatuku. Dan.. tunggu dulu, orang ini tidak memakai rok! Tetapi memakai celana.. dan.. orang ini adalah..

"Gaara-san. Ie, aku bisa kok."

Aku menerima uluran tangannya, mereka berdua memapahku perlahan hingga aku duduk dibangku ku. Aku memang sekelas dengan Ino-chan dan Gaara-san. Oh, jangan lupakan jika gaara-san adalah ketua kelasku. Jadi, wajar saja jika mereka membantu teman sekelas yang kesusahan.

"kenapa kamu bisa jatuh? Kamu lagi liatin apa sih?"

"aku kan tadi lagi liatin kamu, ino-chaan. Eh tau-tau malah keseleo. Sakit sekali ino-chaan.."

"ceroboh! Tunggu dulu, aku ambilkan air hangat untuk mengompres kakimu agar tidak terkilir." Aku hanya bisa cemberut dibilang ceroboh. Tapi bukan aku jika tidak ceroboh.

"aaa, terima kasih, panda-san." Jawabku sambil mencibir.

*Mrs. Funny*

"pakai ini, mumpung masih lima belas menit lagi sebelum olah raga dimulai."

Aku yang sedang duduk dikelas, tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh ketua kelas yang tadi bilang akan mengambilkan air hangat untuk mengompres kakiku.

"makasih, gaara-san. Ngomong-ngomong nanti olah raganya apa gaara-san?"

Aku menerima air hangat yang diberi oleh gaara-san dan membalutkannya dikaki kananku yang tadi keseleo. Ya Tuhan, ini benar-benar sakit!

"hn. Nanti olah raganya lari jarak menengah. Kalau kakimu memang masih terasa sakitnya, lebih baik kamu tidak perlu ikut. Dimana ino? Kenapa tidak menemanimu?"

"dan aku ikut susulan sendiri? Tidak terima kasih. Entah, mungkin sedang mengadu ke naruto-kun." Jawabku sedikit mencibir.

"terserah kau saja. Jangan dipaksakan. Merepotkan." Ia pergi begitu saja setelah mengatakan itu. Aku pun tidak terlalu memikirkannya, aku hanya memikirkan kakiku yang sedang maksimal-maksimalnya sakit.

*Mrs. Funny*

Jam pelajaran pertama sebentar lagi dimulai, yaitu pelajaran olah raga. Semua siswa kelasku sedang menuju loker untuk mengambil pakaian olahraga dan berganti pakaian. Aku pun demikian. Aku meletakkan dompet, ponsel, dan alat pribadi lainnya didalam loker. Aku memutuskan untuk ikut berlari. Meskipun hasilnya tidak maksimal. Setidaknya aku bisa mencoba, toh kalau aku sudah tidak kuat aku bisa meminta guy-sensei ataupun gaara-san untuk menjemputku.

"permisi sensei, saya mau ijin, kaki saya tadi keseleo, tetapi saya tetap akan berlari, mohon pengertiannya, terimakasih sensei, saya permisi."

"ya, kalau memang tidak kuat, tidak usah dipaksakan, yah aku juga mengerti meskipun yang namanya masa muda selalu bersemangat untuk melakukan apa saja. Semangat Hinata-chan!" guy-sensei menjawab dengan mengerahkan seluruh _passionate_ yang dimilikinya, yah _you know what i mean, right_?

"terima kasih sensei.."

Siswa kelas 2-3 sudah berkumpul dilapangan semuanya, termasuk aku sendiri. Kami semua sedang berkumpul untuk mendengarkan arahan rute juga ceramah singkat dari guy sensei tentang rute yang akan kami lalui, berhubung yuna-chan tidak boleh diikutkan berlari karena memang baru sembuh dari sakit, dialah yang menjadi timer menggantikan guy-sensei.

"satu.. dua.. tiga.. _priiiiittttt!"_ peluit sudah ditiup, ini saatnya berlari. Oh maksudku berjalan cepat karena kondisi kakiku.

Ditengah rute, aku sudah merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, percayalah, _this is the worst thing ever did!_ Untung saja ino-chan mau menemaniku dengan tidak berlari tetapi berjalan cepat beriringan denganku. Aku berhenti sejenak, memikirkan kemungkinan untuk meminta dijemput oleh guy-sensei. Tapi tidak, aku harus berusaha.

"yaa, apa kau masih kuat, hina-chan?"

"iiee, aku masih kuat ino-chan.."

Aku terus belari kecil dengan ino-chan disampingku, hingga akhirnya aku melihat yuna-chan sedang meneriakiku agar cepat.

'aku bisa melakukan lebih dari apa yang aku kira! Ganbatte!'

Aku berlari, hingga akhirnya yuna-chan berteriak..

"ya, ino-chan dan hinata-chan waktu kalian bersamaan, dua puluh menit lebih tiga detik."

**Akhirnya, aku bisa melakukan apa yang aku kira aku tidak bisa lakukan. Aku tahu sekarang, aku mampu melakukan lebih dari hal yang aku pikirkan sebelumnya. Sekarang aku tahu, kalau untuk melawan dirimu sendiri saja kau bisa, maka kau akan lebih mudah melawan musuhmu lainnya. Karena musuh terberat adalah dirimu sendiri. Dan aku, mengalahkannya..**

*Mrs. Funny*

Sebagian besar murid kelasku sedang tiduran dibelakang kelas, dengan kaki berjajar ditembok. Mencoba meluruskan kaki dengan menempatkan kaki lebih tinggi dari jantung. Aku yang memang baru sampai, langsung bergabung dengan mereka yang sudah sampai jauh lebih dulu, sedangkan ino sedang duduk sambil meluruskan kakinya.

Ino mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya dan memberikan padaku.

"pakailah, tadi pagi waktu aku pergi, aku mencarikan balsem ini untukmu di uks, hinata."

"wah-wah aku tersanjung ino-pig. Apa kau sudah mulai menyukaiku, ino-chan?"

"baka! Aku hanya malu jika berjalan disamping orang yang pincang.." ino menjawab sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

"hn. Terimakasih,"

Masih sambil tiduran, aku sudah mengoleskan balsem itu ke separuh kakiku yang terkilir. Dan tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang merebut balsem tersebut. Aku sudah akan marah, sebelum aku melihat siapa orang yang akan kumarahi.

"ketika badanmu sedang berkeringat, tentu pori-pori kulitmu membuka, dan jika pori-porimu yang sedang membuka malah disumpal oleh balsem, maka balsem akan menutup keringat yang akan keluar lewat pori-porimu hina-chan.." pria itu menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

"yaa! Kenapa kau ada disini senpai? Bukankah kelas senpai sedang pelajaran? Atau jangan-jangan kau membolos pelajaran ya, senpai?"

"yaa! Kenapa kau selalu mengagetkanku naruto-kun?"

Suaraku dan suara ino terdengar berbarengan. Aku sedikit kesal karena tiba-tiba saja naruto-kun sudah ada disampingku tanpa memberi aba-aba jika dia akan mengunjungi kelasku. Memang benar, dia sering mengunjungi kelasku, tetapi biasanya pada waktu jam istirahat agar bisa membeli jajan bersama.

"hina-chan, kau yang terlalu serius dengan balsem-mu itu, sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Dan kau ino, aku tidak membolos karena asuma-sensei sedang ada _workshop_ di Kiri International University. Jadi, dia tidak bisa mengajar kelasku. Toh aku juga sudah mengerjakan semua tugas pengganti Asuma-sensei."

"tidak hanya aku yang terkejut, naruto-kun. Tetapi ino-pig juga, iyakan?"

"tidak juga sih, soalnya aku sudah tau karena murid sudah mulai berbisik-bisik."

"haah, sudahlah, memangnya kenapa dengan kakimu, hina-chan? Kalau hanya lari, mukamu tidak akan terlihat begitu kesakitan."

Naruto-kun memang selalu bisa menengahi segala perselisihan. Dia sekarang sedang menginjak kelas akhir di sekolah ini, jadi tidak heran jika intensitasnya menemuiku menjadi berkurang. Karena memang kelas akhir difokuskan untuk mengikuti tambahan pelajaran untuk Ujian Akhir.

"itu, tadi aku keseleo."

"bagaimana bisa?"

"ceritanya panjang naruto-kun, lain kali saja aku ceritakan. Dan sekarang lebih baik kau kembalikan balsem itu kepadaku. Sakit sekali rasanya tahuu."

"bukankah aku sudah bilang jika setelah habis olahraga jangan menggunakan balsem? Dan.."

"hinata-chan berhubung sudah ada naruto-senpa, aku akan membeli minum dulu dikantin dengan yuna-chan. Bye-bye.."

Kami berdua sama-sama mengabaikan perkataan ino, karena memang ino tidak membutuhkan jawaban. Dan dijawab ataupun tidak, ia tetap akan pergi.

"dan.." aku menirukan suaranya.

"dan kalau sehabis lari, kau tidak boleh langsung tiduran, karena kondisi badanmu belum stabil sehabis berlari."

Aku tidak terlalu heran jika dia tau banyak tentang olahraga, karena ia memang rutin pergi ke _gym _jika ada waktu luang dihari liburnya.

Dia mencoba menarikku agar aku merubah posisiku menjadi duduk. Aku mengira, ia akan kembali ke kelasnya setelah ia berhasil mengusikku, ternyata ia malah melepas sepatu olah raga yang aku kenakan beserta kaos kakinya.

"na-naruu-kun mau apa kau?"

"tidak usah bawel."

Aku menurut. Aku hanya diam membiarkan ia melepas sepatuku. Dan aku sedikit terkejut ketika ia malah melemaskan otot-otot disekitar tungkaiku yang terkilir. Aku sedikit merona dibuatnya, karena diperhatikan berlebihan seperti ini. **Hey, seharusnya, aku memang menjadi gadis paling beruntung karena mendapatkan pacar yang perhatian juga penyayang seperti naru-kun. Tapi, apa yang malah aku lakukan? Aku malah mencintai orang yang belum pasti masih mencintaiku.**

"maaf aku hanya bisa membantumu melemaskan otot-ototnya dan bukan memijitnya. Aku hanya takut malah membuat kakimu yang terkilir semakin parah."

"arigatou, arigatou gozaimasu naru-kun," aku menjawab seraya memeluknya. Aku tersenyum miris dalam dekapannya. Benar-benar gadis jahat aku ini. Semoga, semoga aku bisa menyayangi naruto selayaknya aku menyayangi sasuke.

Dan, pada saat aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya, tepat pada saat itu aku melihatnya. Ia sedang memandang kami berdua dengan tatapan seolah-olah mencibir. Dan dari gerakan bibirnya yang seperti sedang berbicara sesuatu, aku bisa membaca gerak bibirnya, ia berbicara sambil berlalu menuju keluar kelas,

"drama tv semalam muncul lagi.."

Dan orang itu adalah.. Gaara.. ya, sang ketua kelas yang aku duga, ia menatap kami dengan pandangan yang kulihat seperti sedang.. sedih?

*Mrs. Funny*

To be continue.. or no?

Huah. Ini cerintanya gajeness banget ya?

Masih kependekan apa udah pas nih?

Terima kasih buat yang udah review, dan buat yang belum review, ayoo Funny tunggu reviewnyaaa

Cukup santaikah ceritanya?

Chapter depan ada yang punya ide mau gimanaa?

Oke..

Now its time for..

Review...


	3. Chapter 3 (This Feeling)

WARNING : AU, gaje, maybe ooc, rated T-semi m

Hai, Funny kembali lagi mengupdate cerita nih, semoga pada suka yah. Langsung aja deh

Siap siap berkomentar ya! Dan maaf kalo khusus chapter satu pendek banget. Yup! Selamat membaca...

Summary : bagaimana jika Hinata berpacaran dengan Naruto tetapi hatinya sudah didapatkan oleh si bungsu Uchiha? Siapa yang akhirnya dipilih Hinata? Pilihan hatinya, atau statusnya? Check it out..

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto-sensei

Sedikit inspirasi dari film yang saya tonton dengan teman saya tetapi saya lupa judulnya hehehe

.

* * *

><p>Hinata's POV<p>

'aih, dinginnya hari ini.. '

Aku sedikit merapatkan jaket yang saat ini aku kenakan. Sampai sekarang, aku masih heran mengapa suhu di kota Suna bisa berubah sangat drastis. Jika kemarin suhu masih cukup hangat jika tidak memakai jaket, lain lagi hari ini. Hampir semua warga Suna mengenakan jaket, _blazzer,_ atau apapun itu yang mereka kira bisa menghangatkan badan mereka, karena nyatanya, ini memang sudah masuk musim dingin. Aku melihatnya. Setiap orang yang berlalu lalang didepanku, memakai syal, stocking, dan sarung tangan. Bisa diperkirakan salju pertama datang sekitar minggu ini. Aku benar-benar antusias menyambut segala pergantian musim. Aku memiliki alasan yang berbeda-beda jika ditanya mengapa antusias terhadap pergantian musim.

Contohnya musim dingin, aku menyukainya karena cuaca di pagi maupun siang hari, matahari tidak pernah menjengukku lagi, mungkin hanya beberapa kali dalam sebulan ketika musim dingin. Jangan tanya mengapa, karena setiap musim dingin, aku selalu meminta kepada ayah agar tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarku kesekolah karena aku lebih suka jalan kaki kesekolah jika cuaca tidak sedang panas.

_PLUK!_ Sesuatu jatuh tepat diatas kepalaku. Aku mendongak kebelakang dan menemukan kekasihku sudah memindahkan topi rajutnya keatas kepalaku. Aku memandangnya bingung.

"berapa kali aku bilang, hime? Kalau akan turun salju, aku ingin kau memakai topi rajutmu. Aku tidak ingin pipimu yang biasa merona, jadi tidak merona karena suhu yang dingin."

Oh, jadi ini. Aku mengira ada apa.

"iiee, aku lupa membawa naru-kun, terimakasih." Aku masih memandangnya sambil tersenyum manis. Karena dia sudah melakukan hal manis kepadaku. Membayangkannya lebih jauh, membuat pipiku sedikit merona. Naru-kun memang sering sekali melakukan hal-hal manis untukku.

"kau. Bertingkah seperti sudah tua saja suka lupa." Naru-kun menjawab sambil nyengir meledekku. Dan, kalian tahu apa reaksiku? Aku sudah akan menjawab tantangannya pagi ini ketika aku tersadar cuaca pagi ini terlalu indah jika diawali dengan menanggapi godaan naru-kun. Jadi, aku hanya pura-pura cemberut sambil menggembungkan pipiku. Hilang sudah senyum manisku.

"yaa, baiklah terserah kau, senpai. Berarti kau berpacaran dengan nenek-nenek lima puluh tahun dan bukan dengan gadis lima belas tahun. Benar, bukan?" Aku sengaja menekan kata 'senpai' agar dia tahu aku sedang cemberut kepadanya. Aku memutar bola mataku bosan.

"nee, tidak tidak. Kau bukan nenek-nenek. Aku kan hanya mau denganmu hina-chan, bukan dengan nenek-nenek. Dan kau, kau terlalu manis jika dibandingkan dengan nenek-nenek, hime. Percayalah."

"iiee, aku percaya padamu naru-kun. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa naru-kun ada disini dan bukannya membawa mobilmu naru-kun?"

"yeah, seperti yang nenek tsunade-sensei sering lakukan. Ia lebih senang melihat mobilku berada diparkiran sekolah karena _well_, mungkin dia tertarik dengan mobilku."

Aku mencubit pinggangnya. Dia benar-benar senang membuat orang gemas. Oh god, aku (seharusnya) beruntung memilikinya.

"ya, kau tau, naru-kun? Karena tsunade-sensei lebih senang melihat mobilmu bersih diparkirannya daripada mobilmu kotor karena untuk balapan mobil dijalan yang berlumpur."

Aku menjawab sambil benar-benar menertawakannya.

"dan _well, _hari ini aku akan mengambil mobilku karena sudah terlalu lama menginap disekolah."

"ya, yang penting aku tidak ingin mendengar berita kau melakukan balapan dengan mobil itu. Oke?"

"ya, jika kau selalu duduk di kursi penumpang setiap pulang sekolah dan berangkat sekolah. Bagaimana?" dia tersenyum sangat licik. Oh mungkin bisa disebut menyeringai, oh atau mungkin disebut '_devil smirk_'. Dia benar-benar terlihat mengerikan.

"ya, mungkin itu bukan ide yang buruk jika kau mau ijin kepada tou-san?"

"kenapa tidak?"

Dan karena kami terlalu lama bercanda, aku sekarang sudah didepan _fingerprint_ untuk absen hari ini. Dan naru-kun juga absen di _fingerprint_ di deretan gedung kelas 12. Sebelum ia masuk, ia sempat tersenyum kepadaku, dan aku melambaikan tanganku sembari tersenyum manis kearahnya.

* Mrs. Funny *

Tidak ada yang berkesan sekolah hari ini. Seperti biasa, mendengarkan penjelasan dari para sensei yang tidak pernah lelah. Hari ini, hari ini hari selasa, aku mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler bela diri. Aku tidak tau apa motivasiku ikut organisasi ini. Sahabatku bilang, aku mengikuti organisasi ini karena sasuke-kun juga mengikutinya, sehingga aku ingin terus-terusan berada disampingnya. Meskipun, _well_, dia hanya masa laluku. Dan, aku juga sudah mempunyai masa sekarang-ku. Jadi, kenapa mereka masih bisa beranggapan bahwa aku hanya ingin selalu berada disamping sasuke-kun ketika aku sudah berpacaran dengan naruto-kun? _Well,_ jawaban yang mudah; aku belum _move on_.

Oh tidak, jangan ingatkan aku. Aku tahu, ini sama saja aku mempermainkan perasaan naruto-kun. Tapi _well, _aku kasihan kepadanya. Cukup. Pembicaraan dihentikan. Aku tidak ingin disalahkan lagi.

Karena ini adalah semester pertama naru-kun di tahun ketiganya, ia masih belum mendapatkan jadwal tttambahan pelajaran. Jadwal pelajaran diberikan ketika sekolah akan mendekati ujian akhir untuk kelas dua belas. Jadi, disinilah aku sekarang; mobil naru-kun seperti janji kami tadi pagi. Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan naru-kun pakai ketika dia menjemputku atau mengantarku, aku mau berpacaran dengannya hanya karena aku menyukainya dan sedikit kasihan padanya. Tidak ada rasa sayang maupun mencintainya. Tidak seperti kepada sasuke-kun. Oh sudah. Cukup. Aku menyukainya berawal dari rasa kagumku melihatnya pertama kali. Dia seorang anggota osis, dan merupakan ajudan osis*. Dari situ aku menyukai bagaimana cara dia berpikir, dan setelah ia menjadi pacarku, ternyata dia tidak lebih bijak. Bahkan dia sangat konyol. Aku menjadi sangsi, bagaimana bisa dia menjadi orang yang sangat berwibawa ketika menjadi ajudan mos, dan ketika menjadi pacarku dia bisa menjadi sangat lucu? Kepribadian ganda-kah? Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu.

Aku menyukainya ketika sedang menyetir, aku bisa puas hanya dengan memandanginya. Tanpa banyak ekspresi yang biasa dia pasang. Lihatlah, baju seragamnya sudah sangat berantakan. Keluar dari celana panjangnya. Bahkan _blazer -_ nya pun sudah disampirkan di sandaran mobil jok yang sedang ia duduki. Rambut pirangnya sudah benar-benar berantakan. Tanpa aku sadari, tanganku bergerak merapikan rambutnya.

"hei, apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin membenarkan rambut mu yang berantakan."

"yaa, bilang saja kau ingin mengelus rambutku kan?"

"hei, bagaimana bisa kau menjadi sangat pede, naru-kun?"

"_well,_ aku anggap sebagai jawaban ya."

"yaa, terserah kau lah. Sudah fokus saja menyetir yang benar."

Aku pernah menanyakannya apakah rambut pirangnya dicat atau memang bawaan. 'bagaimana bisa kau menganggap aku mewarnai rambutku, eh?' _well, _ketika aku sudah bertemu dengan minato jii-san, aku baru percaya bahwa rambut pirangya memang bukan hasil cat. Karena minato jii-san dan naruto-kun memiliki warna rambut yang sama.

* Mrs. Funny *

Sesampainya dirumah, aku sedikit mengistirahatkan badanku karena nanti sore pukul tiga aku akan mengikuti ekstrakurikuler bela diri. Sebelum istirahat aku memakan makan siang yang sudah disiapkan oleh pembantuku.

Aku akan meminta jemput naruto-kun saja ketika nanti akan berangkat latihan. Karena dia memang juga akan kembali kesekolah untuk ikut berlatih paskibra untuk lomba. Dia memang anggota paskibra, dan ini kesempatan terakhirnya mengikuti lomba. Karena tahun depan dia sudah tidak berada di sekolah ini.

Aku dijemput pukul tiga kurang lima belas menit. Dan ketika aku masuk ke mobilnya, didalam mobil sudah ada sakura-senpai—yang juga ikut lomba paskibra bersama naruto-kun—di jok belakang. Sedikit kaget memang, tapi aku memasang wajah biasa saja. Hingga akhirnya sakura-senpai bertanya padaku.

"err, maaf hinata-san, aku ikut menumpang mobil naruto-kun. Karena kita memang satu tujuan. Apa kau keberatan?"

"tidak apa-apa senpai."

Dan begitulah, selama perjalanan menuju ke sekolah, dilalui dengan saling diam. Aku ingin berbicara dengan naruto-kun tetapi tidak enak ada sakura-chan dibelakang. Dan aku sedikit melirik keatas lewat kaca didepan atas untuk melihat kearah sakura-chan. Dan, tunggu dulu. Dia sedang melihat kearah naruto-kun. _Apa-apaan ini?!_ Perempuan selalu punya firasat yang baik jika ada orang lain yang menyukai pacarnya, dan aku tahu jika sakura-chan ada sesuatu dengan naruto-kun. Tapi aku memilih mengabaikannya.

Setelah memarkir mobil di parkiran, kami semua turun. Dan naruto-kun menghampiriku sebelum masuk ke sekolah.

"hei, mau pulang bersama?"

"tidak usah naru-kun. Kasian kamu terlalu lama menunggu. Kan selesainya naru-kun dulu."

"apa aku bilang keberatan, jika aku harus menunggumu sambil melihatmu latihan?"

"_well_, tidak. Tetapi aku tidak enak naru-kun. Jadi, nanti kamu langsung pulang saja. Dan ingat, jangan ngebut oke? Semangat latihannya!"

"_yes. You too, Honey._" Aku memeluknya, dan ia mencium pipiku sekilas. Biasanya aku yang melakukannya ketika kami berangkat bersama, tapi ini dia menciumku duluan. Dan aku senang, karena sakura-chan melihatnya. Aku tersenyum puas, seolah senyumku bisa berkata ini-pacar-ku-yang-sangat-mencintai-ku-mencium-ku-jadi-tidak-ada-harapan-untuk-kau-sakura-senpai. Aku tidak peduli jika itu terasa sangat panjang.

* Mrs. Funny *

Seluruh anggota ekstrakurikuler bela diri sedang melakukan pemanasan. Yang dipimpin oleh suigetsu-san. Selaku ketua bela diri tahun ini, dan kau tahu? Ketua tahun kemarin adalah naru-kun! Dan wakil ketua tahun ini adalah sasuke-kun. Benar-benar _amazing _dua pria tersebut.

Aku melihatnya. Sasuke-kun, maksudku. Dia tampan. Aku tahu, dibalik seragam bela diri itu, dia tidak mengenakan apapun, tetapi badannya masih terlihat berisi. Aku ingin memeluknya—seperti dulu. Aku bebas memeluknya dulu.

"sasu-kun.." aku menyapa sambil tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"hai," begitulah. Dia memang pelit kata.

"apa kabuto-sensei belum hadir?"

Kabuto sensei adalah pelatih organisasi bela diri ini.

"belum, mungkin telat."

"oohh.."

Cih. Aku lupa. Bukannya kabuto-sensei sama saja dengan kakashi-sensei? Sama-sama telat!

Setelah pemanasan, kami lari mengelilingi lapangan lima kali agar berkeringat. Setelahnya, kami mengulang tata gerak kemarin. Tendangan depan, tendangan samping, dan tendangan sabit*.

Yah begitulah, kami selesai pukul lima. Dan aku yakin, naru-kun sudah pulang dengan senpai berambut pink itu. Sekarang, yang tersisan hanya anggota bela diri kelas sebelas karena kelas sepuluh langsung pulang kerumah selesai latihan. Anggota kelas sebelas masih ada ygn berlatih dan ada yang sedang _sparring*_.

Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin bersentuhan dengan sasuke-kun. Jadi, aku mendatanginya dan mengajaknya _sparring._

"sasu-kun, ayo _sparring _denganku."

"apa? Kau perempuan, aku laki-laki. Kita tidak akan sebanding."

"yaa, tinggal lawan saja aku. Tidak usah banyak pernyataan, atau jangan-jangan kamu tidak berani melawanku. Iya kan?"

"ayo." Dia menyetujui usulku. Memang, di pertandingan yang sesungguhnya perempuan da laki-laki tidak pernah satu pertandingan karena kemampuan dan tenaga yang tidak sebanding. Tapi jika masih di tingkat sekolah, biasanya _sparring_ yang digunakan campuran.

Aku memakai _body protector* _berwarna biru. Sedangkan sasuke-kun memakai berwarna hitam. Benar-benar serasi dengan rambutnya dan kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang bersih.

Setelahnya, aku langsung menempatkan diri di tengah berhadap-hadapan dengannya. Kami langsung mulai dan tanpa wasit. Karena memang tidak serius. Hanya untuk selingan.

Aku menendang tepat diperutnya, dan ia sedikit goyah dengan mundur kebelakang. Dia mundur, terus mundur dan kami berhadapan sambil terus mengitari arena. Mencoba tidak lengah. Tiba-tiba saja dia menerjang maju dan melakukan tinjuan diperutku. Karena yang boleh diserang memang bagian depan yang ditutupi _body protector_. Tidak terlalu terasa pukulannya, karena memang dilapisi _body protector._ Setelah dia meninju, dia langsung menjaga jarak denganku. Aku maju, mencoba menendang dengan tendangan depan kaki kanan. Dia sudah memperkirakan tendanganku. Dan dia langsung mengambil kaki kananku yang mencoba menendang perutnya dengan tangannya, dan ia mendorong tubuhku dengan tubuhnya sambil kaki kananku masih dipegangnya. Dan ia menempatkan kaki kanannya dibelakang kaki kiriku sambil dia mendorong mundur sehingga aku terjatuh telentang dibawahnya. Sebelum badanku membentur matras, ia menaruh tangan yang tadinya memegang kakiku dilepaskan dan mengarahkan tangannya kepunggungku. Sehingga tidak terlalu keras saat membentur matras. Aku hanya terengah memandang matanya yang juga menatapku. _Onyx. _Hitam. Tertutup. Misterius. Itulah dia. Sial. Dia menggunakan teknik _jatuhan_.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan detak jantungku yang semakin cepat. Aku yakin diapun juga. Sebelum dia berdiri, ia sempat membisikiku.

"kau kalah, _miss. _5-2. Permainan selesai."

Dan ia mencium bibirku. Bukan mencium. Hanya menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibirku. Karena definisi mencium sasuke-kun itu bukan hanya menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibirku, tetapi melumat bibirku juga. Aku langsung merona sambil mengikuti dia berdiri. Benar-benar malu. Untungnya, anggota kelas sebelas yang melihat tidak banyak karena sebagian masih sibuk dengan latihannya. Aku hanya bisa menunduk. Memang hanya ia yang bisa menaklukanku. Bahkan tidak dengan naruto-kun. Naruto-kun selalu membiarkan aku menggunakan teknik _jatuhan_ kepadanya. Sehingga ia selalu kalah jika melawanku. Tetapi ia selalu menang jika ditunjuk untuk ikut lomba oleh kabuto-sensei.

"bagaimana? Masih mau lanjut?"

"tidak. Kau menang sasuke-kun,"

"nah, jadi jangan menganggapku tidak mampu, _miss._" Dia tersenyum yang mampu membuat wanita cukup untuk berteriak memanggil-manggil namanya, dan mendambakannya menjadi pacarnya. Aku sudah sering melihat senyumnya yang oh-so-handsome dan aku tidak pernah puas.

"ayo hime, kita pulang. Kau akan pulang bersamaku, bukan?"

"ya, tentu." Dan ia menyeringai.

Aku menyukai senyumnya. Aku menyukainya. Aku mencintainya. Aku menyayanginya.

"baiklah, ayo. Aku tunggu kau dimobil."

Ia langsung saja pergi ke mobilnya tanpa pamit kepada teman-temannya. Dan temannya pun sudah hafal dengan tingkahnya hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka saja.

"teman-teman, aku pulang dulu ya. _Bye-bye.._" aku melambaikan tangan kepada mereka dan bebarengan, aku mendengar mereka mengucapkan 'ya hati-hati.' 'hati-hati hina-chan'.

Aku berjalan ke mobil sasuke-kun sambil tersenyum. Karena memang hanya dengan memikirkannya saja bisa membuatku tersenyum, apalagi jika sedang disampingnya. Aku merasa bahagia. Aman. Terlindungi. Dan sejuta macam perasaan bahagia lainnya.

*Mrs. Funny*

* * *

><p>*Author Notes :<p>

Tendangan depan : kaki menendang kedepan menggunakan telapak kaki lurus sejajar hingga pangkal paha dan badan menghadap depan

Tendangan samping : kaki menendang kedepan menggunakan telapak kaki dengan badan mengahadap samping, kaki sejajar dengan badan hingga leher.

Tendangan sabit : kaki menendang menggunakan punggung telapak kaki kearah badan lawan dan kaki diangkat menyetarakan badan lawan.

Jatuhan : cara sah yang digunakan untuk menjatuhkan lawan

Sparring : pertandingan antar kawan. Bukan pertandingan sesungguhnya. Biasanya masih satu organisasi, bukan antar sekolah.

*to be continue*

Huah. Kelamaan ya update-nya? Gomen...

Cukup santaikah ceritanya?

Maaf ya, untuk urusan rating saya kasih t semi m

Gak sampe lemon kok, Cuma menjurus kesana.

Chapter depan mau gimana?

Oke.. kalau ada yang ditanyain bisa pm aja..

Now its time for..

Review...


	4. Chapter 4 (Memoires)

WARNING : AU, gaje, maybe ooc, rated T-semi m

Hai, Funny kembali lagi mengupdate cerita nih, semoga pada suka yah. Langsung aja deh

Siap siap berkomentar ya! Dan maaf kalo khusus chapter satu pendek banget. Yup! Selamat membaca...

Summary : bagaimana jika Hinata berpacaran dengan Naruto tetapi hatinya sudah didapatkan oleh si bungsu Uchiha? Siapa yang akhirnya dipilih Hinata? Pilihan hatinya, atau statusnya? Check it out..

Saya tidak menerima Flame, Tidak suka? Klik back. Saran diterima, Review Apalagi hehehe.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto-sensei

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hinata's POV<span>**

Apa aku sudah pernah bilang bahwa mobil Sasuke-kun sangat nyaman? Well, lihat saja. _Range Rover _yang sedang aku duduki benar-benar membuatku nyaman. Oh tidak. Jangan tanya. Memang bukan mobilnya, tapi siapa pengemudinya. Dan itu Sasuke-kun. Dan jangan lupakan, bau parfum Sasuke yang menempel dimana-mana setiap jengkal dimobilnya. Cara mengemudi Sasuke memang tidak ada yang wow. Hanya saja, meskipun dia sudah menjalankan kecepatan hingga _speedometer _menunjukkan angka 100, aku tetap tidak merasa takut atau pusing atau mual. Mungkin karena Sasuke mengalihkan perhatianku kepadanya. Atau mungkin juga karena aku percayakan keselamatanku padanya. Karena aku tahu ia tidak akan mencelakaiku, oh yeah, omong-omong aku juga mempercayakan hatiku kepadanya.

"Aku sedikit ragu, kau bisa berkedip ketika menatapku, Hime?" Well, aku sedikit tersentak karena ucapannya barusan, tapi aku ingin menguasai keadaan.

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti memerhatikanmu Suke?" Aku menyeringai.

"Well, jika definisi memperhatikanku adalah terus menerus melihatku selama bermenit-menit maka jawabannya adalah 'ya'."

"Jangan kecewa, sebenarnya aku sedang memandangi noda dikaca dibelakang kepalamu. Bagaimana bisa pemilik mobil sangat tampan tetapi mobil bisa sangat kotor?"

"Oh ya, kau menang. Tidak. Aku hanya lupa belum membawanya ke tempat cucian mobil bulan ini." Aku tertawa dan senang merasa menang darinya ketika mendengar kalimatnya yang mengandung sarkasme.

**Naruto's POV**

Gadisku benar-benar manis. Aku sangat beruntung memilikinya. Aku mencintainya, well dia memang bukan pacar pertamaku, tapi aku bisa memastikan kalau dia cinta pertamaku. Dan aku berharap dia bisa menjadi orang terakhir yang aku cintai. Karena sesungguhnya, dia sudah menggenggam hatiku ditangannya dan bisa dengan mudah dia mainkan jika dia menginginkannya. Tap aku percaya kepadanya, dia tidak akan menghancurkanku. Aku menyunggingkan sedikit senyumku ketika mengingat pertama kali kami bertemu.

*******FLASHBACK: ON***

Kami waktu itu sedang les di bimbingan belajar RAIKU. Kami kelas enam di sekolah dasar, yang berarti kami harus menempuh ujian akhir agar kami bisa masuk ke sekolah menengah favorit dan gadisku berada satu tahun dibawahku. Kebetulan kami memiliki jadwal hari yang sama dan jam yang sama. Yaitu hari senin dan rabu jam dua lewat tiga puluh menit siang. Kelas kami berjarak cukup jauh.

Waktu itu, sebut saja Shino dan yang lainnya yang memang sekelas denganku sedang memakan jajan di kantin terbuka karena sedang istirahat les. Kelasku yang memang kebetulan berjenis kelamin laki-laki semua sedang mengobrol seputar hal laki-laki ketika Ibiki-sensei duduk disampingku.

"Yo, Einstein, nanti kalian lima belas menit pertama setelah bel masuk bunyi, mengerjakan modul bagian uji kompetensi enam. Saya akan mengurus administrasi murid baru, oke?" yang langsung dijawab gumaman setuju oleh anggota kelas Einstein.

Kelas-kelas dibimbingan belajar kami memang dinamai seperti nama-nama ilmuwan, kelasku kebagian nama Kelas Albert Einstein. Sedangkan kelas Hinata-chan bernama kelas Sigmund Freude. Tidak ada maksud apa-apa hanya untuk membedakan kelas yang satu dengan kelas yang lain.

Saat itu musim salju, aku melihat seorang gadis dengan topi rajut tiga warna yang membungkus seluruh rambutnya sehingga tidak terlihat warna rambutnya sedang kebingungan mencari sesuatu dibalik tumpukan salju dijalanan kantin.

"Yo, aku pergi sebentar. Akan segera kembali." Aku pamit kepada teman-temanku dan melangkah mendekati gadis itu. Aku mengamatinya beberapa saat sebelum aku memutuskan untuk menyapanya.

"hei, ada yang sedang kau cari?"

"ya, aku menjatuhkan kalung pemberian ibuku." Ya Tuhan.. suaranya..

Aku mencoba membantunya. Dan.. I got it!

"apa kalungmu memiliki liontin bentuk bintang?"

"ya."

"so, here it is."

"terimakasih, maaf aku harus pergi."

Belum sempat aku melihat wajahnya, belum sempat aku menjawab terimakasihnya, dia sudah pergi. Aku kembali ke kantin dan berjalan menuju kerumunan kelasku.

"yo, habis darimana kau?"

"toilet." Jawabku singkat.

"hei Naruto, apa kau sudah melihat gerombolan kelas Sigmund Freud? Ya Tuhan, mereka—para gadis-gadis itu harus kau lihat. Mereka mempunyai paras yang cantik-cantik. Percayalah." Choji mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Well, itulah mereka." Shino mengarahkan dagunya ke segerombol anak gadis yang sedang keluar dari stan makanan. Diantara gadis-gadis itu, aku hanya mengenal Hana Inuzuka, yang merupakan anak dari teman Tou-sanku. Yang lainnya, blank. Tapi keseluruhan, mereka semua memang cantik-cantik.

Tapi tunggu, aku melihat seorang gadis cantik, memakai topi rajut tiga warna seperti gadis yang aku bantu tadi. Gadis iu terlihat cukup berkelas meskipun baru sekolah dasar, sedangkan gadis disampingnya yang berambut indigo terlihat sangat sederhana dengan senyumnya yang cerah. Mereka—gadis-gadis itu, duduk di seberang meja kami. Aku pikir aku akan mencoba mendekati gadis bertopi rajut itu.

Singkatnya, aku bisa berpacaran dengan gadis bertopi-ku itu. Dengan bantuan sensei kelasku dan sensei kelas Sigmund Freud. Kalian tahu siapa namanya? Ran Meida. Dan gadis berambut indigo itu adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Ran selalu pergi bersama dengan Hyuuga dan Inuzuka. Aku mulai paham sifat dari mereka bertiga, gadis Hyuuga yang jarang berkomentar, gadis Inuzuka yang manja, dan Ran yang ceria. Aku pikir Hyuuga itu cukup mendukung aku dengan Ran, karena setiap kali aku mendekati Ran ketika ia sedang jajan dikantin, gadis Hyuuga itu sadar diri, pindah tempat dari disamping Ran menjadi berhadapan dengan Ran dan bersebelahan dengan si Inuzuka. Beberapa kali, aku mendapati diriku kagum dengan senyuman yang jarang dikeluarkan oleh Hyuuga itu. Senyumnya benar-benar menawan.

Aku tidak pernah mengajak Ran pergi keluar atau hal-hal yang biasanya dilakukan oleh orang-orang dewasa lakukan ketika mereka berpacaran. Cinta monyet, kata orang. Aku hanya mentraktirnya makan dikantin, saling mengirimi pesan singkat, saling bantu mengajari jika ada pelajaran yang sulit, dan well, seperti itulah pacaranku dengan Ran. Hingga akhirnya kami putus ketika kami masuk ke sekolah menengah dan memutuskan untuk berhenti les. Benar-benar lost contact. Kami sudah tidak pernah berhubungan dengan cara apapun lagi.

Tapi mungkin takdir masih ingin aku bertemu dengan si Hyuuga itu. Karena kami masuk ke sekolah menengah yang sama. Memang tidak sekelas, dan jarak dari kelasnya ke kelasku cukup jauh. Tapi berita baiknya, sekali lagi aku katakan, aku satu sekolah dengannya. Dia berada dikelas VII H dan aku di kelas VIII E. Selama hampir satu tahun kami lost contact, ditahun pertama dia sekolah menjadi adik kelasku, kami tidak pernah bertegur sapa, berakting dan berpura-pura kami tidak saling mengenal. Well, secara harfiah kami memang tidak mengenal, tapi kita saling tahu—meskipun hanya nama. Aku mengetahui bahwa setelah dia masuk menjadi siswa Konoha Junior High School, dia sudah berpacaran dengan teman seangkatannya. Dia menjadi gadis yang biasa-biasa saja disekolah, tidak centil, juga tidak pendiam. Dia hanya menanggapi yang sekiranya dia perlu tanggapi. Hingga ketika dia kelas dua, dan aku kelas tiga, kami sama-sama sedang menunggu jemputan dan aku memutuskan untuk menyapanya.

"Hinata Hyuuga VII H, bukan?"

"uhm, gomen.. ada apa ya.. err, Namikaze-senpai?"

Ya Tuhan, gadis ini benar-benar unik. Sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaanku, dia melihat sekelilingnya dahulu, apa benar dia orang yang aku ajak bicara. Dan tunggu dulu, dia sangat menggemaskan ketika dia kebingungan melihat namaku lewat _name tag _di-_blazzer-_ku.

"Eh tidak. Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin menyapamu dan memastikan saja. Jika kau masih ingat, dulu ketika kita masih di sekolah dasar, kita pernah satu tempat les dan kita sering berpapasan karena kau adalah teman Ran, dan aku dulu adalah pacar Ran."

"Ya, Namikaze-senpai. Aku mengingatnya, ternyata kita satu sekolah. Benar-benar kebetulan." Dia tersenyum kaku.

"Ya, kebetulan. Takdir. Aku mempercayainya. Sebenarnya, aku sudah melihatmu ketika kau sedang masa orientasi. Tapi setelah itu aku jarang sekali melihatmu."

"Oh. Aku memang jarang keluar kelas jika istirahat. Aku tidak suka berdesak-desakkan dan tempat ramai. Apalagi jika bebarengan dengan senpai-senpai senior yang wajahnya menyeramkan._ Believe or not, senior is always as scary as fuck. _Err.. tapi kau tidak Namikaze-senpai.."

"Naruto."

"Maaf?"

"Panggil aku Naruto."

"Well, panggil aku Hinata kalau begitu."

"Ya, Hinata-chan. Ngomong-ngomong, kau akan bilang sendiri atau aku yang akan memberi tahu para senpai yang seperti perkataanmu tadi sangat menakutkan, heh?"

"Ano, Naruto-senpai, jangan.. aku hanya bercanda." Dia menjawab sambil meringis.

"Tapi sepertinya tadi aku melihatmu sangat serius ketika mengatakannya."

"Senpai, jangan katakan pada mereka, _please_?" Tatapannya terhadapku seperti ingin berbicara 'maafkan-kelancanganku-senpai-jadi-sekarang-kau-tidak-boleh-memberitahu-mereka-dan-melupakan-kalimatku-tadi'. Benar-benar menyenangkan. Hingga aku jadi ingin tertawa.

"Apalah kau ini Hinata-chan, aku hanya bercanda. Mereka tidak seburuk yang kau kira jika kau mengenal mereka dan tidak mengganggu mereka." Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ya, apalah kau ini, Senpai. Aku serius." Dia menyikut perutku.

"Ouch, _girl. You hurted me."_

"_Just like I care about you, Senpai." _Dia menjawab sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Senpai, aku permisi. Kaa-san sudah keluar. Permisi."

"Ya, sampai jumpai lagi, Hinata-chan."

ooOoo

Begitulah, semakin hari kami semakin dekat. Dan sejauh yang aku ketahui, ia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan teman satu angkatannya. Salah satu anggota Uchiha, setauku. Tapi toh seperti aku peduli saja, dia sedang bersama seseorang atau sedang _single_, aku tetap akan mendekatinya. Kalaupun si Uchiha itu tidak terima, aku juga tidak takut kepadanya. Karena, meskipun dia terkenal dengan bela dirinya yang kata orang sangat hebat, tapi aku juga cukup tau tentang bela diri.

ooOoo

**Hinata's POV**

Saat itu, sekolah kami sedang mengadakan acara ulang tahun sekolah yang dilanjutkan dengan acara pentas seni. Acara ini cukup ramai, karena para alumnus biasanya datang dan ikut meramaikan pentas seni.

Ketika itu, aku yang merupakan anggota OSIS, mengawasi jalannya pertunjukkan diatas panggung dan menyiapkan band yang akan tampil agar tidak mengulur-ulur waktu. Band selanjutnya adalah band dari angkatanku, dan setelah band dari angkatanku, adalah giliran band Naruto-senpai dan kawan-kawan main. Kalau tidak salah, ada lima orang yang tergabung dalam band itu. Dibagian drum ada Shikamaru-senpai, dibagian bass ada Shino-senpai, dibagian keyboard ada Lee-senpai, dibagian gitar akustik ada Chouji-senpai, sedangkan Naruto-senpai sebagai vokalis band itu. Akupun belum pernah mendengar seperti apa suara Naruto-senpai ketika menyanyi. Aku bahkan tidak tahu sebelumnya jika vokalisnya adalah ia.

"Hai Hinata-chan. Kita bertemu lagi."

"ya senpai. Jadi, senpai akan membawakan berapa lagu?"

"dua."

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Aku mencatat registrasi band Naruto-senpai. Setelah Naruto-senpai akan main, dia menitipkan ponselnya kepadaku, _well_, padahal ada Sakura-senpai disamping Naruto-senpai, tetapi Naru-senpai malah menitipkannya kepadaku. Ketika anggota band itu mulai naik keatas _stage_, aku berteriak kepada Naruto-senpai.

"Ganbatte Naru-senpai!"

"Ganbatte Naru-kun!"

Well, kalian mendengar bukan? Ada suara lain selain suaraku ketika aku berbicara tadi, dan aku mencari sumber suaranya yang ternyata itu adalah Sakura-senpai. Dan kau tahu? Kami berteriak berbarengan. Dan yang dipanggil hanya memberikan senyum dan acungan jempol kepada kami berdua.

Sakura-senpai tetap menunggu didepanku ketika Naruto-senpai tampil.

"_Well_, apa kau yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga?" Ya Tuhan, Sakura-senpai berbicara dengan cara yang menakutkan.

"Ne, senpai. Ada apa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja, dikalangan para senior, kau sudah mulai cukup terkenal."

"Ah. Tidak senpai, aku selalu berdiam diri dikelas."

"Tapi kenyataannya, mereka benar-benar penasaran tentang dirimu."

"Aaa." Aku hanya menjawab seperti itu karena aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku jawab.

Setelah Naruto-senpai mulai menyanyi, aku sudah tidak menghiraukan Sakura-senpai yang ada didepanku. Aku hanya fokus pada suara pria yang enak didengar itu. Dan itu suara Naruto-senpai. Aku bahkan heran, bagaimana bisa dia mempunyai suara yang enak didengar, meskipun tidak se-profesional bintang tamu Pentas Seni kali ini.

Kursi disampingku berderit, menandakan ada yang sedang mendudukinya. Aku memalingkan wajah untuk melihat siapa yang duduk disampingku. Sasuke-kun! Aku langsung tersenyum yang paling manis kepadanya. Dan Naruto-senpai pun teralihkan oleh Sasuke-kun

"hai." Sapanya.

"Halo Sasuke-kun, kemana saja kau? Aku mencarimu. Aku sendirian tahu, Ino tidak tahu kemana." Jawabku sedikit cemberut.

"Nih. Sekarang aku disinikan? Apa sebegitu kangennya kau kepadaku, Hime?"

Dia menjawab sambil menyerahkan _softdrink_ kepadaku, dan aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan kalimat, tetapi aku lebih suka menjawab pertanyaannya dengan cubitan dipinggangnya. Dia tertawa sambil pura-pura mengaduh kesakitan. Benar-benar yaaa.

Karena mendengar ada orang tertawa dibelakangnya, Sakura-senpai menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan aku sedang tertawa-tawa bersama Sasuke-kun. Aku berinisiatif memperkenalkan mereka.

"Sasuke-kun, ini Sakura-senpai, teman dari anggota band yang sedang tampil itu. Sakura-senpai, ini Sasuke-kun, pacarku." Aku memperkenalkannya dengan bangga.

Mereka berjabat tangan sebentar, dan Sakura-senpai menjawab.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Sasuke-san." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya. Aku juga, Sakura-san." Dan aku langsung menyikutnya, karena dia tidak menggunakan kata 'senpai' ketika memanggil nama Sakura-senpai. Tapi, memang dia tidak pernah memanggil para senior dengan sebutan 'senpai' karena harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk berkata 'senpai'. Bahkan kepada Itachi-nii, Sasuke-kun selalu memanggil, Itachi saja.

"Halo semuanya." Suara Naruto-senpai memecah percakapan kami.

"Jadi, siapa dia yang duduk disebelahmu, Hinata-chan?" tanyanya sambil melirik Sasuke yang duduk disebelahkan dan menyandarkan lengannya di sandaran kursiku. Sebelum aku bisa menjawab, Sasuke sudah menjawabnya duluan.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Pacar dari orang yang kau panggil Hinata-chan."

"Ah ya, aku sudah cukup mendengar banyak tentangmu."

"Hn." Karena situasi yang menjadi canggung, akhirnya Sakura-senpai mengajak Naruto-senpai dan kawan-kawan ke kantin untuk minum. Dan sebelum mereka berbalik pergi, aku memanggilnya.

"Naruto-senpai, ponselmu."

"Aaa, aku lupa. Oh iya, bisa sekalian kau masukkan nomormu sekalian? Karena mungkin aku akan membutuhkannya." Aku hanya menatap Naruto-senpai bingung dan kembali menatap Sasuke-kun.

"Ya. Tentu." Aku memasukkan nomorku ke ponsel milik Naruto-senpai, ketika aku akan menyerahkannya, Sasuke-kun mengambilnya sambil berkata.

"_well, _kau juga akan membutuhkan nomor ponselku." Akhirnya Sasuke memasukkan nomor ponselnya dan Naruto-senpai hanya mengangkat bahu.

Sebelum pergi, Naruto-senpai sempat mengedipkan matanya kepadaku dan tersenyum kepada sasuke-kun. Oh tidak, itu bukan senyuman, itu seringai!

***FLASHBACK: OFF***

ooOoo

* * *

><p>*to be continue*<p>

Huah. Kelamaan ya update-nya? Gomen...

Oke.. kalau ada yang ditanyain bisa pm aja..

Now its time for..

Review...


	5. Chapter 5 (Punishment)

WARNING : AU, gaje, maybe ooc, rated M, Hard lemon, Don't like Don't read,

Hai, Funny kembali lagi mengupdate cerita nih, meskipun lamaaa banget baru update, karena sempet kehilangan plot nih. KHUSUS UMUR 17+ yang gak nurut, silahkan ditanggung sendiri.

Siap siap berkomentar ya! Dan maaf kalo chapie ini pendek banget. Yup! Selamat membaca...

Summary : bagaimana jika Hinata berpacaran dengan Naruto tetapi hatinya sudah didapatkan oleh si bungsu Uchiha? Siapa yang akhirnya dipilih Hinata? Pilihan hatinya, atau statusnya? Check it out..

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto-sensei

Sedikit inspirasi dari film yang saya tonton dengan teman saya tetapi saya lupa judulnya hehehe

Sekali lagi, buat yang nggak suka, silahkan klik tombol back.

* * *

><p>Hinata's POV<p>

Saat aku dan Naruto sedang bersama, dia mengajakku mengunjungi rumahnya. Menonton film katanya.

"Ayo, Naruto-kun!" jawabku sambil menggandeng lengannya. Bukan aku tidak mencintainya, aku hanya tidak bisa mencintai naruto lebih dari aku mencintai, ehem, Sasuke.

Tapi melihat respon naruto yang terkesan menjadi lebih diam, aku memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"yaa, kau kenapa? Aku aku melakukan kesalahan yang tidak aku sadari?"

"entahlah,"

"yaa, jangan begitu, naru-kun." Aku menangkup kedua sisi wajahnya dengan tanganku. "_let me know, _apa aku menyinggungmu?"

"tidak, hime. Ayo." Dia menarik sebelah tanganku ke mobilnya. Tapi aku tidak bergeming. Malah menarik balik tanganku yang sedang digenggamnya.

"apapun yang ada dalam pikiranmu, aku mencintaimu naru-kun. Percayalah." Aku mencium sudut bibirnya, dia masih diam. Aku menempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya, dan dia tetap diam. Akhirnya aku menggigit bibir bawahnya dan dia hanya sedikit merespon. Tapi aku melihat kedalam matanya, aku melihat ada api disana. Aku tidak tau salahku. Aku bingung. Setelah dia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku, dia mengecup dahiku sebentar sebelum dia menarikku menuju mobil.

Sesampainya kami dirumah naru-kun, aku mengambil air mineral dari dalam kulkasnya. Naru-kun juga lebih suka aku menganggap rumahnya seperti rumahku sendiri. Bukan tidak sopan, hanya saja jika sedang tidak ada mikoto-baasan dan suaminya, aku memang biasa seperti ini. Dan setauku, naruto menyukainya. Begitu pun dia jika dirumahku. Sebenarnya, dia memiliki apartemen sendiri di pusat kota, hanya saja jarang digunakan.

"Naru-kun, dimana Baa-san dan Jii-san? Konohamaru-nii?" aku bertanya ketika dia muncul didepan pintu dapurnya.

"mereka sedang mengadakan acara amal di Perancis. Dan well, seperti kau tau, Konohamaru-nii masih di Indonesia untuk menyelesaikan bisnisnya."

"Kau sendirian?"

"Kau mau menemani?"

"Well, aku memiliki banyak PR. Kecuali jika kau mau membantuku menyelesaikannya, dengan senang hati aku akan menginap." Aku menunjuk tasku yang ada di sofa belakangnya.

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan menghubungi orang tuamu dulu, jika kau akan menginap dirumahku malam ini."

Orang tuaku tidak akan melarang aku tidur dirumah Naruto, karena mereka merupakan satu kolega. Hal ini pun berlaku untuk teman-temanku lainnya seperti Sasuke, Ino-pig, dan masih banyak lagi. Mereka memperbolehkan aku menginap karena mereka percaya Naruto akan menjagaku. Aku juga tidak akan berbohong jika aku menginap dirumah naruto, kami pasti akan melakukan seks, yang terkadang, err.. lumayan panas.

Aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar naruto lebih dulu dan membuka semua jendela kamarnya. Karena ini masih well, bukan siang juga bukan sore, masih sekitar pukul 3. Jadi sungguh sayang jika cuaca seenak ini tidak dinikmati. Kamar naruto terletak di lantai atas sendiri rumah ini. Berbeda dengan kamar milik Kono-nii yang berada dilantai dasar, karena ia tidak mau repot-repot memanjat tangga untuk sampai kekamarnya. Rencananya, aku akan menonton film terlebih dahulu, baru malamnya akan mengerjakan PR (yang akan dibantu oleh Naruto-kun). Sekarang, lebih baik aku mandi terlebih dahulu.

Sesudah aku selesai mandi, aku menemukan naru-kun sedang berbaring di sofa besar yang muat untuk dua orang dewasa bersantai dan tidur.

Dia benar-benar seperti keajaiban.

"hai." Aku menyapanya.

"kemarilah."

Aku menuruti perintahnya dan berbaring di sebelahnya. Umm, ternyata dia juga habis mandi. Tercium bau sabun mandi dan bau badannya yang membuatku menjadi tenang. Aku menjadikan tangan kirinya sebagai sandaran aku tidur. Aku memeluk pinggangnya erat dan menciumi aroma tubuhnya. Sedikit banyak aku terganggu karena ini membuatku panas dingin bagaimana pun juga.

"aku sudah tau film apa yang akan kita tonton. Aku ingin menonton You Are The Apple Of My Eyes. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"apa kau pikir kita akan menonton film?" dia menjawab sambil menggesekkan hidungnya ke hidungku.

"mm, yaa."

"Tidak,"

Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada diatasku dan aku hanya bisa menunduk menghindari pandangannya. Aku melihat api lagi dimatanya. Dan ini seperti membakarku. Bagian bawah tubuhku sudah mulai tidak nyaman karena lembab.

"lihat aku. Apa kau pergi dengan sasuke kemarin?"

Dia bertanya sambil menggesekkan bagian tubuhnya yang keras ke bagian tubuhku yang lembab. Meskipun kami masih terhalang pakaian masing-masing, tapi ini tetap saja membuatkuu tidak dapat berkonsentrasi menjawab karena aku juga sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya menggesekkan bagian lembabku terhadap bagian kerasnya selain memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"jawab aku, hime."

"mmmhh, ya."

"Jadi benar. Jelaskan,"

Bagaimana bisa aku menjelaskan ketika dia malah terus-terus menggesekkan tubuhnya.

"aahh, aku hanya diantar pulang." Aku berbohong, seharusnya aku menjawab _ya, aku pulang dengan sasuke, aku berciuman dengannya setelah itu._

"baiklah, terimakasih karena sudah jujur. Dan kau tetap dihukum karena tidak terbuka kepadaku."

Dia tiba-tiba saja meremas dadaku tanpa ampun. Aku hanya menggeliat dan memegang lengan atasnya yang berotot.

"mmmhhh, narutoohh.."

Dia melepas rok dan kemeja yang aku kenakan dengan tergesa-gesa. Setelah itu berlanjut dengan bra dan celana dalamku. Dia membalikkan badanku, dan aku merasa dia mengoleskan sesuatu di pusatku. Sepertinya itu adalah krim perangsang. Aku hanya bisa menggigit bibir dan melenguh atas perbuatannya. Aku merasa sedikit kehilangan ketika naruto sudah selesai mengolesnya.

"kau tau aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku tidak suka ketika kau dekat dengan pria manapun terlebih mantanmu itu. Paham?" aku lebih dari memahaminya, dia sangat paranoid jika tentang Sasuke.

"paham, naru-kun.." aku melihatnya memandangiku dengan tatapan lapar yang membuatku semakin panas dan menggeliat tidak karuan.

"seperti yang kau tau, aku akan menghukum mu. Aku akan menampar pantatmu yang bulat itu, dan aku akan bercinta denganmu untuk kepuasanku. Kau paham?"

_SERR_. Aku merasakan cairan milikku keluar lagi karena ucapan kasarnya.

Dia mendekatiku, mengikat tanganku menjadi satu dan dikaitkan dengan tali yang ada dikepala ranjang. Menutup mataku dengan dasi seragam sekolahnya. Aku benar-benar merasa panas. Aku memang pernah dihukum satu kali olehnya, tapi tidak sampai dengan penutup mata.

_Ini terasa lebih intens!_ Batinku.

Memisahkan kedua pahaku, menekuk dibagian lutut dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Aku merasakannya melakukan itu semua. Aku mencoba menebak apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya. Apakah dia akan langsung memasukkan miliknya? Atau dia akan memasukkan jar—

"Aaahhhh.. mmmhhh.."

Aku merasakan jari tengahnya meluncur masuk kedalam kewanitaanku. Jari jempolnya mengusap klitorisku. Ini benar-benar nikmat.

"apa kau tidak tau bagaimana rakusnya milikmu? Bahkan jariku saja langsung dilahapnya. Atau mungkin satu jariku masih kurang? Aaa.. baiklah.."

"Ooohh..Mmmhhhhh.."

Aku merasakan dua jarinya—ah tidak, tiga jarinya sudah berada didalam kewanitaanku. Jempolnya tidak lupa tetap mengusap intiku. Aku menghitung mundur lima hitungan. Karena dalam waktu lima hitungan itu aku akan keluar dengan banyak.

Lima. Aku butuh meremas rambutnya, tetapi karena tanganku diikat, aku hanya bisa meremas tali di ikatanku.

Empat. Sial, Naru-kun menggerakan jarinya lebih cepat.

Tiga. Jempolnya, Oh Tuhan, jempolnya menekan sambil mengelus klitorisku terasa sangat nikmat.

Dua. Aku hampir sampai.

Sa— dan dia menghentikan gerakan jarinya. Aku kehilangan orgasmeku.

"Naru-kun, tolong.."

"Tolong apa? Aku hanya ingin membuatmu merasakan bagaimana bingungnya aku ketika kau sedang berdekatan dengan mantanmu. Aku takut kau akan kembali dengannya. Sekarang kau merasa bingung, tersiksa bukan?"

"Ya, Naru-kun, sekarang buat aku klimaks dengan keras. Tolong.. mmhhh.."

"Tidak. Untuk kali ini, aku hanya akan mencapai puncakku sendiri."

"Berbaliklah." Tambahnya.

Aku menurutinya dengan berbalik tengkurap. Aku merasakan tangannya menarik pinggangku sehingga aku tengkurap dengan posisi menungging. Lutut dan siku tangan aku jadikan sebagai tumpuan. Dia memisahkan paha kananku dan paha kiriku. Aku merasakan remasan tangan kanannya di pantat kananku. Dan..

_Plak!_ Dia menampar pantatku. Aku hanya bisa menjerit dan tersentak kaget. Dia langsung mengusap pantatku yang baru saja ia tampar.

"Hitung!" Perintahnya.

"Saahhtuu.." itu memang terasa menyengat, tapi harus aku akui itu juga nikmat karena bisa merasakan sakit dan enak dalam satu waktu.

Aku menghitung sampai lima hitungan tamparan di pantatku.

"Aaaoohhh, Naru-kun.. mmmhhh.."

Aku merasakan lidahnya sedang menusuk mencoba mencari celah untuk masuk kedalam lubangku. Aku membuka lebih lebar lagi pahaku dan mencoba menggapai klimaksku.

Sekali lagi, tepat sebelum aku klimaks, dia menjauhkan kepalanya dari kewanitaanku. Aku menjerit frustasi.

"Yaaa! Naru-kun, kau membuatku gila. Dua kali aku hampir mencapai orgasme, dan kau membiarkanku berada ditepi! Tolong Naru-kun, masuki aku."

"Memasukimu? Memang aku memiliki apa untuk memasukimu?"

Apa?! Aku harus mengucapkannya juga? Jika bukan dalam keadaan terangsang, aku tak akan mau mengucapkannya. Tapi karena aku sangat membutuhkan pelepasan aku pun mengucapkannya juga.

"Penis, aku butuh penismu yang keras dalam milikku." Aku mengucapkan kalimat laknat itu. Untung saja mataku tertutup sehingga rasa maluku tidak terlalu berlebih.

"Aaa, lain kali aku akan membuatmu mengucapkannya lagi dengan mata terbuka, Hime." Dia menjawab sambil mencium leher dan menjepit puting payudara kiriku.

"Aaahh.." aku mendesah lagi. Dia melepas penutup mataku. Wajahku benar-benar memerah sekarang. Apalagi saat dia membalikka badanku menjadi telentang sehingga berhadapan langsung dengannya.

"Jika kau ingin mencapai klimaksmu, cari sendiri puncak kenikmatanmu dengan jariku."

_Hell no!_ Tapi aku pun menurutinya, karena aku benar-benar dalam pengaruh nafsu. Aku penasaran, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tahan tidak memasukkan milikknya kedalam kewanitaanku?

Dia memasukkan jarinya kedalam kewanitaanku, satu, dua, tiga. Tiga jari tertanam sudah didalam kewanitaanku. Sekarang, aku hanya perlu menggerakan pinggulku maju mundur.

Aku menggerakan pinggulku dengan terburu-buru karena aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ketika aku akan klimaks, tangannya yang bebas mengangkat wajahku dan berkata,

"Tatap aku, teriakkan namaku ketika kau klimaks."

"Narutoohh-kun, aahhh..." aku klimaks sambil menatap dan menyebut namanya.

Aku mengatur napasku yang tersengal-sengal, ini benar-benar nikmat.

"tenang saja, aku belum selesai denganmu, ini baru pemanasan, Hime." Dia tersenyum sambil melepaska ikatan ditanganku. Mengusapnya sejenak.

"Berdirilah, aku akan bercinta dengan berdiri bersamamu, Hime."

*TBC*

* * *

><p>Saya menerima kritik dan saran. jika ada yang kurang jelas, saya bersedia menjawab pertanyaan lewat PM.<p>

Now, I need your..

REVIEW..


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING : AU, gaje, maybe ooc, rated M, lime, Don't like Don't read,

Maaf saya baru update dari sekian lama. Karena saya juga harus ujian dan lain-lain. Jadi saya baru bisa update sekarang

Siap siap berkomentar ya! Dan maaf kalo chapie ini pendek banget. Yup! Selamat membaca...

Summary : bagaimana jika Hinata berpacaran dengan Naruto tetapi hatinya sudah didapatkan oleh si bungsu Uchiha? Siapa yang akhirnya dipilih Hinata? Pilihan hatinya, atau statusnya? Check it out..

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto-sensei

Sedikit inspirasi dari film yang saya tonton dengan teman saya tetapi saya lupa judulnya hehehe

Sekali lagi, buat yang nggak suka, silahkan klik tombol back.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hinata's POV<span>**

Hinata terbangun karena gerakan orang disamping ranjangnya. Entahlah, Hinata tidak tau apa yang membuatnya malas bangun—atau bisa disebut malas membuka mata.  
>Tapi tunggu, gerakan orang disamping ranjang?! berarti saat ini ada seseorang yang sedang tidur bersamanya-disampingnya?!<br>Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan langsung bersemu pipiku ketika melihat mata saphire milik Naruto-kun yang sedang memandangiku sambil badannya disampingku.  
>"Kau sudah bangun?"<br>"Jam berapa se-sekarang Naruto-kun?" sial! kenapa aku harus gagap sekarang!  
>"Kau memang Hinataku yang gugup." Kulihat dia menjawab sambil tersenyum aneh.<br>"Yaaa jam berapa sekarang Naruto-kun?" Aku masih menunggu jawabannya meskipun masih gugup atas apa yang barusan kami lakukan sampai aku jatuh tertidur dan sekarang aku sedang dipandangi intens olehnya. aku melihat jendela disamping tempat tidur yang kami tiduri dan langit sudah gelap.  
>"Jam setengah tujuh malam. kau pasti sangat kelelahan atas apa yang tadi aku lakukan. Am I right, or wrong?"<br>'Shit!'

"Diamlah. Kenapa kau masih memandangiku seperti itu?" Ternyata, dia masih bisa membuat wajahku memerah ternyata.  
>"Kau memerah. kau teringat bagaimana kau mendesah dan meneriakkan namaku tadi?"<br>"Yaaa!" aku mendorongnya menjauh dari badanku dan mengeratkan peganganku pada selimut yang membalutku.  
>Dia malah semakin tertawa kulihat. cih. benar-benar menyebalkan pria ini. sudah menghukumku seenaknya, dan sekarang malah menertawakanku pula. For God's sake, kemana hati pria ini. aku semakin mencemberutkan bibirku, kesal karena tingkahnya.<br>Dia mendekat untuk mencium ujung hidungku seraya berdiri. aku menanfaatkan situasi untuk memakai bajuku yang berceceran dilantai. tapi tidak, aku hanya menemukan kaosnya yang masih terlipat rapi diatas meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya. karena kulihat dia hanya memakai celana piyamanya saja.  
>"Bajumu sedang disetrika hime, karena sudah kusut dibiarkan saja dilantai."<br>Aku tidak menjawab apa-apa dan hanya mengambil pakaiannya lalu kupakai dibaadanku.  
>"Hime? bisa kau jelaskan padaku kenapa kau bisa pergi dengan Uchiha itu? aku benar-benar sudah muak dengan semua sifat arogan nya."<br>Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dalam hati,

'kau tidak tau apapun tentangnya, Naruto-kun. hanya aku yang mengetahui semua tentangnya dan hanya dideoanku dia bisa menghilangkan sifat arogannya.'  
>"Naru-kun, biarkan aku menjelaskannya. kau tau? setiap hari selasa dan kamis aku selalu ada ekstra kurikuler bela diri? aku memang biasa pulang bersamanya. karena tou-san sudah percaya dengannya."<br>"Apa kau masih mencintainya?"  
>"Apa aku berpacaran dengannya?" aku berbalik bertanya sambil mencium hidungnya, untuk mengalihkannya. agar aku tak perlu menjawab pertanyaannya.<br>"Yaaa! kau tau? kau membuatku melupakan PRku. sekarang ayo bantu aku mengerjakan."  
>"Ckckck ya ya ya, karena aku sudah membuatmu kelelahan, biar aku saja yang mengerjakannya. mana bukunya?"<br>"Ada di meja belajarmu."  
>"Oke, sekarang lebih baik kau ambil celana piyamaku dilemari dan turun kebawah untuk makan malam. Percayalah, kau terlihat sangat mengesankan meskipun hanya memakai kaosku, tapi percayalah, kau tak ingin seluruh keluargaku melihat bentuk badanmu bukan?" dia memperlebar seringainya dan berakhir dengan tertawa.<br>Aku hanya bisa mencemberutkan bibirku, mengambil celana piyamanya, tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, aku langsung turun untuk mengambil makan malam yang ada dibawah, meninggalkan dia yang masih sibuk dengan tawanya.  
>"Selamat malam Hyuuga-sama, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"<br>"err, maaf, apa disini sudah disiap kan makan malam?"  
>"sudah Hyuuga-sama, apa mau saya antar ke kamar Naruto-sama?"<br>"Iya, baiklah, terimakasih."  
>Sebelum Hinata mencapai kamar Naruto, Kushina-Baa-san sudah memanggilku terlebih dahulu.<br>"Yaaa Hinata-chan, kau sedang disini? kenapa anak itu tidak billang kepadaku kalau kau ada disini sekarang?"  
>"Selamat malam Baa-san, aa mungkin Naruto-kun lupa. apa Baa-san baru pulang?"<br>"Ah anak itu, dia kan bisa mengirimku pesan, jadi aku bisa membawakan makan malam untukmu dan untuknya. ya, tadi aku baru saja mengikuti jamuan makan malam bersama minato-kun dan rekan-rekannya."  
>"Aa tiidak perlu repot-repot Baa-san. saya sudah minta supaya diambilkan makan oleh maid, Baa-san. oh pasti itu melelahkan, lalu dimana Jii-san, Baa-san?"<br>"Ya sudah kalau begitu. ya, tapi dari pada dirumah lebih baik aku menemani minato, bukan? dia sedang mencari ponselnya di mobil. Err Hinata?"  
>"Yaa Baa-san?"<br>"Kenapa kau memakai piyama milik Naruto? apa kau akan menginap disini? ah anak itu jenapa tidak bilang kalau kau mau menginap disini. awas saja anak itu."  
>"Aaano, aano ini karena baju saya tadi basah karena tertumpahan minum Naruto, Baa-san. jadi dari pada saya masuk angin, Naruto meminjamkan piyamanya. dan saya tidak menginap Baa-san. Hehehe"<br>"Yah kenapa tidak menginap?"  
>"saya tidak membawa perlengkapan sekolah, Baa-san."<br>"baiklah, lain kali, sekali-kali menginaplah disini menemani Baa-san. mereka, para pria itu tidak asik jika diajak mengbrol."  
>"Tentu Baa-san."<br>"baik lah saya akan ke kamar dulu."  
>aku membungkuk untuk memberi hormat kepada Baa-san dan langsung masuk kamar Naruto sebelum bertemu dengan minato-Jii-san.<br>"Hime, kenapa kau lama sekali?"  
>"Kau tau? tadi Kaa-sanmu sudah pulang jadi aku menyapanya terlebih dahulu. kau ingin keluar untuk menyapanya?"<br>"Tidak nanti saja."  
>"Yaa, bagaimana PRnya? kau tau kan, Asuma-sensei jika tidak mengerjakan PR pasti akan kena detensi sepulang sekolah. benar-benar menyebalkan."<p>

Aku bertanya sambil mendekatinya disqmping ranjang.  
>"Satu ciuman satu soal. bagaimana?"<br>"Tidak. itu ada 10 soal pilihan ganda dan 10 soal isian. bagaimana bisa aku menciummu terus? kau menyebalkan."  
>"1 ciuman satu soal, atau tidak sama sekali. bagiamana? kau tau, kita bisa berdebat soal ini sepanjang malam, dan PRmu terabaikan."<br>"Your wish, dude. i'll do it by myself."  
>"let's we see babe."<br>"aku bisa mengerjakan dan sebelum jam sembilan aku sudah menyelesaikannya. setelah itu, antarkan aku pulang."  
>"Begitukah?"<p>

Dia bertanya sambil mendekat kearah meja belajar tempatku duduk. aku semakin memundurkan kursiku karena ingin menjaga jarak dengannya.  
>"Yyaa.."<p>

'Shit!'

Aku sudah duduk terpojok antara meja belajar dan dirinya  
>"Baiklah," dia mencium bibirku singkat, mencium lagi, melepas lagi, begitu berulang-ulang terus. hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja. aku baru saja akan dinaikkannya di meja belajar dan menarik lehernya-karena dia tidak memakai atasan apapun seperti yang kalian lihat—ketika terdengar suara ketukan pintu.<br>"Naruto-sama maaf saya ingin mengantarkan makan malam Hinata-sama."  
><em>Cih.<em> kudengar Naruto mendecih, seraya mencium bibirku agak dalam. kemudian dia melepaskan dan beranjak menuju pintu untuk mengambil makanku. sebelum dia sampai pintu, aku menarik badannya dan aku membuka pintu sehingga dia berada dibelakangku.  
>"Terima kasih."<br>"Samasama Hinata-sama." aku langsung menutup pintu didepanku. aku berbalik menatapnya.  
>"Aku tidak menyukainya ketika badanmu dilihat orang lain. dan, aku meninggalkan dia yang masih memproses kalinatku barusan."<br>Aku duduk dan makan di meja belajarnya. Setelah beberapa saat, kudengar tawa renyah dari bibirnya keluar. Aku meneruskan makanku menghiraukan tawanya. Setelah selesai, aku menaruhnya di meja depan sofa kamarnya.

**Normal pov**

Hinata mulai mengerjakan soal kimianya.  
>"Jadi, setelah disetarakan harus diberi h+ supaya ion sebelah kanan dan kiri setara.. aa ini memakai perbandingan koefisien untuk mencari massa unsurnya.."<br>Hinata terus saja mengeluarkan kata-kata yang apabila didengar orang lain, orang lain itu tidak akan paham.  
>Naruto hanya memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang mengerjakan. dia menyunggingkan senyum melihat keseriusan Hinata.<br>_ DRRRTT DDRRRTTT  
><em> Getar ponsel milik Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.  
>Ternyata, di ponsel Hinata ada pesan masuk, karena tidak ingin mengganggu Hinata—juga karena penasaran, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk membaca apa isi pesan singkat itu.<p>

_From : Sasuke Uchiha  
>Hime, kau dimana? Hiashi-Jii-san mencarimu. lebih baik kau kabari dahulu hiashi Jii-san supaya dia tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu.<em>

Apa ini? kenapa dia memanggil himeku dengan sebutan hime juga? batin Naruto.  
>Sepertinya Naruto sedang tertarik untuk melayani Uchiha muda itu.<p>

_To : Sasuke Uchiha  
>Tidak usah sok peduli. aku sedang bersama kekasihku-Naruto-kun. dan satu lagi, aku bukan hime-mu.<em>

Belum ada satu menit, sudah terdengar lagi getar yg menunjukkan adanya pesan masuk.

_From : Sasuke Uchiha  
>Cih. Dia bahkan lebih mencintaiku daripada kau. Dia kasihan kepadamu, sehingga dia mau mnjadi kekasihmu. Apa kau tau? Hatinya sudah dalam genggamanku. Kau tau? Hiashi-Jii-san hanya percaya kepadaku jika itu menyangkut soal Hinata. Selamat malam, Namikaze-senpai.<em>

_To : Sasuke Uchiha  
>Kau salah, Uchiha. Hiashi-jii-san juga memercayaiku. Dan kau, memang brengsek, Uchiha.<em>

_From : Sasuke Uchiha  
>'Brengsek'. Orang bilang, itulah aku, Senpai.<em>

Tanpa menjawab pesan itu, Naruto menghapus semua pesan singkat tadi. dan teringat pesan Sasuke : _Dia bahkan lebih mencintaiku daripada kau. Dia kasihan kepadamu, sehingga dia mau mnjadi kekasihmu. Apa kau tau? Hatinya sudah dalam genggamanku_. Ah Hinata masih miliknya, jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir. begitu pikir Naruto.

Naruto mengambil tempat duduk disamping Hinata. Meskipun Hinata terlihat biasa saja, tetapi Naruto tau, Hinata grogi dalam hati.

**Naruto's pov**

Aku menyukainya ketika ia sedang serius. Seperti mengabaikan segalanya. Tapi aku sedang ingin mengganggunya. Aku sedang ingin merusak konsentrasinya. Aku butuh perhatiannya. Aku tidak suka diabaikan.  
>Aku mencoba memeluknya dari belakang.<br>"Aku sedang mengerjakan, Naru-kun." Gerutunya.  
>"Apa aku peduli?"<br>"Kau memang menyebalkan." Sungutnya.  
>"Ofcourse i am."<br>"Aku terus saja mengganggunya sampai akhirnya ia menyerah."  
>"Aku menyerah. ayo bantu aku Naru-kun."<br>"Yep. Kurang berapa nomer?"  
>"Kurang tujuh nomer yang uraian. itu sulit. harus cari reaksi pembatas dulu baru kita bisa cari massa reaksi tersisa."<br>"Iiee, aku tau. kemarilah." Aku memintanya duduk dipangkuanku.  
>"Berarti kau akan memberikanku tujuh ciuman bukan?"<br>"Iyaaa, Naru-kun.. Cepatlah, aku ingin pulang. sudah malam."  
>Setelah nomer satu selesai ku kerjakan, aku menagih ciumannya. dan..<br>_ Cup!_ Ujung hidungku yang diciumnya.  
>"Kau curang. kenapa bukan bibirku yang kau cium?"<br>"Apa tadi ada persyaratan kalau bibirmu yang harus aku cium? tidak ada bukan?"  
>"Aku kalah. baiklah kau menang hime."<br>Dia terus mencium bagian wajahku satu persatu ketika satu demi satu soal pula aku kerjakan. mulai dari ujung hidung, kedua mata, pelipisku, kedua pipiku, dan yang terakhir adalah bibirku. semua soal sudah aku kerjakanvhingga pukul sembilan kurang sepuluh menit.  
>Ketika dia akan menarik bibirnya dari bibirku, aku menarik tengkuknya supaya dia tidak bisa melepas ciumanku. aku semakin memperdalam ciumanku dibibirnya. lidahku membelai bibir bawahnya memberi isyarat agar membuka bibirnya supaya aku bisa mengekpsplorasi lebih. dan yeah! akhirnya dia membuka bibirnya. Tangan kiri ku turun untuk memencet putingnya sangat tembus pandang karena hanya memakai kaosku dan tidak memakai bra.<br>Aku mendengarnya melenguh tertahan dibibirnya dan tangannya mulai meremas rambutku. badannya menggeliat kearahku seakan meminta lebih.  
>"Mmmhhh.. Na-aahhh.. Ru-hh.. cukup.."<br>Aku melepas bibirnya dan mengusap sudut bibirnya yang tertetesi saliva kami berdua.  
>"Kau, bisakah tanganmu tidak berjalan-jalan?" dia bertanya sambil menangkup kedua wajahku.<br>"Putingmu memanggil tanganku untuk mencubitnya." dan kurasakan pipiku yang dicubitnya.  
>"Ayo antarkan aku pulang Naru-kun."<br>Aku memberinya jaket dan mengantarnya pulang.

*TBC*

* * *

><p>Best Regard,<p>

Mrs. Funny

Review...


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING : AU, gaje, maybe ooc, rated M, Hard lemon, Don't like Don't read,

Bagi yang berniat membaca, selamat membaca..

tapi kalo yang mau flame, mending klik tombol back deh, soalnya aku lebih suka di kritik daripada di flame. apalagi kalo nge flame nya ngga log in.

Summary : bagaimana jika Hinata berpacaran dengan Naruto tetapi hatinya sudah didapatkan oleh si bungsu Uchiha? Siapa yang akhirnya dipilih Hinata? Pilihan hatinya, atau statusnya? Check it out..

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto-sensei

Sekali lagi, buat yang nggak suka, silahkan klik tombol back.

* * *

><p>Hari ini hari kamis, sudah menjadi rutinitas jika Hinata harus berangkat untuk ekstrakurikuler bela diri. Berhubung kali ini yang datang untuk berlatih hanya sedikit, maka jam pulang pun menjadi lebih awal dari biasanya. Jika biasanya berangkat pukul setengah tiga sore hingga jam lima lewat lima belas menit, sekarang latihan hanya sampai jam empat lewat sedikit.<p>

"Hei kau mau kemana Hinata-chan? Ini masih sangat sore lah, kita akan ke kantin membahas untuk acara sparing antar sekolah yang akan kita adakan dua bulan lagi. Mungkin kau ingin ikut?"

Shikamaru bertanya kepada Hinata yang terlihat sedang memakai jaket dan bersiap keluar dari ruangan.  
>Sedangkan tidak seberapa jauh dari tempat Shikamaru duduk, terlihat Sasuke sedang memandang Hinata dengan pandangan bertanya.<p>

'Mau kemana dia? Dia kan seorang sekretaris, kenapa dia tidak ikut rapat?' Batinnya.

"Aku akan keluar lebih gasik shikamaru-kun. Aku ada acara setelah ini. Gomenne, aku akan meminta hasil diskusi kepada Ayame-chan saja. Jaaa.."  
>Hinata keluar dari ruangan dan bergegas menuju lapangan basket. Sedangkan anggota bela diri lainnya sudah akan menuju kantin untuk melanjutkan diskusi untuk membahas sparing.<p>

Hinata masuk ke lapangan basket dan dia menemukan ternyata lapangan basket sedang lumayan ramai. Dia mencari sosok yang sedang ia usahakan untuk ia cintai. 'Ketemu!' Batinnya.

Ia ingin menonton Naruto-kun berlatih untuk lomba pengibaran bendera. dia ingin membuat Naruto terkejut karena sekarang ia akan menonton mereka Naruto berlatih.

Sejujurnya, ini kali pertama Hinata melihat anak-anak paskibra berlatih. jadi ia memutuskan untuk menjadi tidak terlihat. ketika dia masuk ke lapangan basket, tidak ada satu pun dari sekian banyak anak paskibra yang sadar dia ada di pintu lapangan basket. Hinata memilih duduk di tribun penonton yang ada ditengah. Tidak paling atas juga tidak paling bawah.

Beberapa dari mereka ada yang Hinata kenal, seperti Sakura-senpai, sai-senpai dan beberapa lainnya. Tetapi sebagian besar, dia blank sama sekali.  
>Kata teman sekelas nya, apabila paskibra akan mengikuti kejuaraan, biasanya mereka akan dilatih oleh pelatih yang disediakan dari sekolah (karena sekolah sangat mendukung acara-acara yang diikuti paskibra, juga karena paskibra selalu dapat membawa nama sekolah menjadi lebih baik). Tetapi sekarang dia tidak melihat adanya orang luar dari sekolah ada di ruangan ini untuk melatih paskibra sekolah. Dia hanya melihat Sarutobi-sensei duduk di tribun seberang Hinata sedang memberi instruksi sebagai pembina dari ekstrakurikuler paskibra.<p>

"Baiklah, kalian berlatih satu set lagi baru kalian boleh istirahat." begitu perintah Sarutobi-sensei yang Hinata dengar.

Hinata melihat Naruto ditempatkan sebagai Pemimpin Upacara. Tidak heran, karena memang suaranya bulat tidak pecah.

Di mulai dari persiapan, berlanjut penghormatan, dan pengibaran bendera, hingga latihan satu set itu selesai. Dan mereka pun di izinkan untuk istirahat lima belas menit.

Naruto masih saja terlihat tidak menyadari adanya Hinata yang berada diatas tribun sedang menontonnya berlatih.

Tiba-tiba saja, seorang gadis bersurai pink datang mendekati Naruto yang sedang duduk dibawah bersama teman-teman pria lainnya. Hinata hanya diam saja melihat senpai nya yang bermarga Harunoitu mendekati pacarnya.

Dari matanya pun Hinata sudah tau jika HarunoHarunoitu menyukai pacarnya. Tatapan yang diberikan terlalu memuja.

Sakura-senpai, nama gadis pink itu memberikan air mineral dan sapu tangan sambil tersenyum. Dan langsung diterima oleh Naruto. Entah disengaja atau tidak disengaja, Naruto menjatuhkan sapu tangannya yang langsung diambil Sakura dan Sakura mulai mengusap wajah Naruto. Wajah pacar Hinata.

HINATA POV

Aku merasa seperti benar-benar dibohongi. Bayangkan saja, pertama kalinya aku mencoba menjadi pacar yang baik, aku malah disajikan pemandangan yang membuatku berpikir dua kali jika aku ingin belajar mencintainya.

"Sasuke-kun.." Desahku tanpa sadar.

Aku merasa sangat dibodohi disini. Ketika aku mencoba untuk menyukai Naruto, dan menghilangkan rasa sukaku kepada Sasuke. Ketika Naruto selalu marah jika aku sedikit saja berhubungan dengan Sasuke, dia malah seperti ini. Bukan, aku bukan sakit hati melihat ini semua. Aku kecewa, karena aku sudah mengecewakan Sasuke, menjauhi Sasuke demi Naruto yang bahkan tidak tau aku ingin menjadi pacar yang baik, demi Naruto yang bahkan aku tidak tau apa saja yang sudah dia lakukan dibelakangku.

"Kau sakit, Hinata-chan?" Aku mendapati suara sinis seorang gadis disampingku. Aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang sedang mengajakku berbicara.  
>"Apa ada kewajiban untuk menjawab, Karin-san?" Jawab semampuku agar tidak terlihat lemah.<p>

"Mereka sudah lama seperti itu. Bahkan bisa lebih dari itu, Hinata-chan." Karin—wanita itu berbicara sambil pergi meneruskan dia mencapai tujuannya. yang aku duga dia sehabis dari ruang teater karena itu ekstra yang diambilnya.

Selepas Karin pergi, mau tidak mau akujuga memikirkan perkataan terakhirnya. Memang, dia seharusnya tidak perlu memercayai omongan Karin karena dahulu, Karin pernah menjadi batu sandungan antara aku dan Sasuke. Tapi hati kecilku seperti mengiyakan seluruh pernyataan Karin karena memang aku sudah melihat semuanya.

Sekali lagi, aku mencoba melirik kearah Naruto. Mereka sedang berbicara berhadap-hadapan dengan tangan Sakura berada diatas paha Naruto yang tidak mrmenolak atau menepis tangan Sakura.

Sudah. Sudah kuputuskan aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Aku akan mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Naruto, dan aku akan kembali ke rumahku yang seharusnya, Sasuke. Aku sudah menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk belajar mencintai orang yang antah berantah dan menjauhi orang yang aku sayang.

Aku berani bersumpah, Sakura sempat melihatku dan menyeringai dan malah mengusap paha Naruto. Karena Naruto masih saja belum menyadari kehadiranku, aku langsung saja keluar dan menuju kantin untuk bergabung dengan anak bela diri lainnya. Ya, kalian bisa berpikir kalau aku ingin mendekati Sasuke lagi, bukan? Aku tidak bisa menyangkal, because that's what i supposed to do.

SASUKE POV

"Hey mau kemana kau, pangeran Uchiha?" Aku mendengar suara shikamaru bertanya kepadaku.

"Hn."

"Damn you, itu bukan jawaban." Shikamaru sedikit bete dengan kelakuanku.

"Aku keluar sebentar." Hanya itu penjelasan yang aku berikan untuk memuaskan pertanyaan Shikamaru itu.

"Hey ketua, ingatlah, kau dibutuhkan di diskusi ini."

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan shikamaru, aku langsung keluar dari kantin.

Kau ingin tahu bukan, kemana sebenarnya aku akan pergi? Ya. Aku ingin memastikan kemana sebenarnya dia akan pergi. Setelah dia aku antar pulang setelah ekstra kurikuler beberapa saat yang lalu, dia seperti menjauh. Dan karena itu pula, aku sudah tidak berani mengganggunya dengan cara menelepon atau mengiriminya pesan.

Aku pun mulai lelah dengan cara dia mengabaikanku. Aku tau dia masih menyayangiku. Kenapa menyayangi? Karena menurutku dia masih memberikan hatinya untukku meskipun aku sudah tidak bersamanya lagi. Dan cinta? Itu lebih kearah nafsu ingin memiliki. Just if you know what I mean. Bitch please, aku bahkan sudah berbicara benar-benar seperti banci.

Aku melihatnya berbelok ke arah kanan setelah menyusuri koridor sekolah ini yang panjang. Dia masih memegang sebotol air mineral ditangannya, mungkin minum yang tadi dia minum saat selesai berlatih.

Lapangan basket? Apa dia akan berlatih basket? Setelah dia masuk dan duduk di tribun tengah, aku hanya berdiri di pintu masuk barat, samping tribun yang sedang Hinata duduki. Dan setelah aku tau apa yang menyebabkannya berada di sini, aku tertawa sangat keras dalam hati. Menertawai kebodohanku karena mengikutinya. Kebodohanku karena membiarkan dia meretakkan hatiku.

Aku berbalik, menuju kantin tempat dimana teman-temanku menunggu. Seiring dengan langkah yang aku ambil ketika aku berbalik dari pintu lapangan basket tadi, setiap rasa sayangku yang semakin aku pendam sama jumlahnya dengan langkah kaki yang aku ambil ketika aku berbalik dan memutuskan akan melepaskannya.

Now, say bye to every moment we made. It's only remains a memory.

NORMAL POV

Karin berjalan menuju kantin untuk menemui Sasuke. Karin sadar Sasuke tak pernah menyukainya. Tapi Karin tetap berusaha membuat Sasuke menyukainya. Seperti saat ini, selesai dia merapikan ruang teater, dia membawakan Cheese Almond Cake dengan kadar gula yang sangat sedikit, karena Karin tau Sasuke tidak menyukai manis yang berlebih.

"Sasuke-kun.." Panggil Karin. Terlihat Sasuke menengadahkan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Karin," Sesingkat itu jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Yo Karin, kenapa hanya Sasuke yang kau sapa?" Protes kiba yang sedang ada disitu meskipun bukan anggota bela diri. Ini memang bukan rapat resmi. Ini hanya diskusi kecil yang tidak terlalu serius, jadi ada beberapa teman dari anggota bela diri yang ikut bergabung.

"Baiklah, hai kiba-chan." Setelah Karin berkata seperti itu, setengah dari orang yang ada disitu berusaha untuk menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Bukan seperti itu juga, bodoh. Kau, Karin, you're really really totally bitch."

"Not only me, but we both." Jawab Karin sambil menyeringai. Anggota yang lain pun mulai terhibur oleh tingkah kiba dan Karin. Karin mengaligkan perhatiannya kearah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku membawakanmu cake."

"Hn. Terima kasih."

"Hei Karin, apa hanya Sasuke saja yang diberi?"

"Tidak. aku membawa untuk kalian juga, dan yang ini khusus untuk Sasuke-kun."

"Ya ya ya terserah kau saja lah Karin."

Dapat dilihat, Karin mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping Sasuke dan mulai membuka bungkus alumunium foil cake tadi. Sasuke hanya memandangi apa yang sedang dikerjakan Karin.

Dalam hati, Sasuke sudah tidak akan terlalu keras kepada wanita karena dia sudah terlalu lama mengabaikan wanita yang terang-terangan mendekatinya hanya demi Hinata seorang. Karin contohnya.

Sembari memotong cake, Karin sedikit bingung kenapa Sasuke diam saja ketika Karin duduk bersentuhan bahu dengan Sasuke. Bahkan tadi Sasuke mau menjawab sapaannya. Dan Karin tidak ingin mencari tahu kenapa karena dia sudah cukup senang dengan perubahan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, cobalah.." Karin menyodorkan sepotong cake sambil tangan yang lain memegang bahu Sasuke. Kontan bahu Sasuke langsung tegang karena sentuhan Karin.

"Kau yang membuat?" Sambil mengunyah, Sasuke menoleh dan bertanya kepada Karin yang langsung dijawab dengan senyuman cerah oleh Karin.

"Tentu saja lah aku yang membuat, aku tau kau tidak terlalu suka manis jadi aku membuat less sugar khusus yang untukmu." Karin tersenyum menujukkan sederet gigi putih yang rapi.

Tanpa satu orang pun disana yang menyadari, Hinata berdiri diujung koridor kantin melihat Karin yang sedang tersenyum cerah kepada Sasuke dengan satu tangan bertengger dibahu Sasuke dan Sasuke menoleh memperhatikan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir

Dan tanpa ia minta, satu tetes air mata jatuh diatas pipi mulus yang sering dibuat merona oleh Sasuke. Ia bertekad dalam hati, apapun yang akan terjadi yang akan datang, ini gilirannya memerjuangkan Sasuke dan melepaskan Naruto. Karena sebelumnya Sasuke sudah memerjuangkan cinta mereka sendirian.

Hinata sedikit tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Sasuke ketika tahu Hinata berpacaran dengan Naruto, ketika Hinata hanya melihat Sasuke dekat dengan Karin yang tidak ada hubungan apapun, terasa sakitnya bukan main. Sakit yang dibuat Sasuke bahkan lebih dari ketika Hinata melihat Naruto tadi.

Should I keep loving you with this broken heart?

*TBC*

* * *

><p>Q : Kok adegannya malah naruhina?<p>

A : Pertama, Funny sempet salah fokus, kedua akhirnya Funny fokusin dan selesein dulu naruhina baru ke sasuhina

Q : kapan adegan sasuhina?

A : dari chapter ini kedepan udah mulai sasuhina terus, dan kayaknya chapter depan adegan terakhir naruhina

Q : Cepet update ya?

A : Funny usahain yaa..

Oke, makasih buat yang udah komen dan kritik, buat yang silent reader, ayo dong review. soalnya lama-lama males kalo yang review sedikit. oke?

So, Ayo Review..


End file.
